12 Days of Christmas
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: 12 days of romance. Slowly but surely. A Christmas fic, song fic. RyoSaku fic
1. Twelve Drummers Drumming

**Hye! Guys! This is my new RyoSaku fic. I called it 12 Days of Christmas. Kinda song fic related but not all of it. Anyway, I hope you like this first chapter. Domo... :)**

 **Note: Ryoma and Sakuno are both sixteen since the former's having his birthday but oh well... :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Twelve Drummers Drumming**

 **Chapter Summary: Her heart was drumming non-stop and it wasn't the normal beating she was feeling everytime she was seeing him.**

* * *

 _'On the twelfth day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Twelve drummers drumming...'_

* * *

The evening breeze of Christmas was freezingly cold that night. Each family was celebrating the feast with their loved ones. As I could hear each voice laughing, shouting and greeting a Happy, Merry Christmas to one another. From the frozen pavement where I remained stationary, I could see them from their windows, how happy they were. Some were already opening their gifts and these people who couldn't wait until tomorrow.

A snow flake fell on to my nose and I blew it away. It made me sneeze afterwards. My beanie, muffler and coat were not comforting enough to keep me from the cold. I looked down and brushed my shoes by tapping them on the snowy ground. The weather was getting heavier and I had to do my task tonight. From my back, I pulled my hand and revealed a small gift that was wrapped in silver and ribbon. The gift wasn't much but I hoped that he would like it. The problem was I didn't know how to give it to him.

Today was the twenty-fourth, Christmas eve, and it was Ryoma-kun's birthday.

 _'God rest ye merry, gentlemen_  
 _Let nothing you dismay_  
 _Remember, Christ, our Saviour_  
 _Was born on Christmas day...'_

The song from the other house started to play and it brought nice feelings inside me. It was rare to feel the Christmas this way. No wonder it made me sing-along with the whole family as I continued walking the path where I was heading to.

 _'To save us all from Satan's power_  
 _When we were gone astray_  
 _O tidings of comfort and joy,_  
 _Comfort and joy...'_

I took a deep breath to calm my panicky heart. The Christmas carol was still audible but the lyrics were not. But I knew that the night had been just began. That reminded me, I had to be home within an hour so I had to hurry. My parents and Obaa-chan were waiting for me back home. They only let me go after the endless teasing that came from them and I was given sixty minutes to give my present to Ryoma-kun. It had been twenty minutes since then so I really had to hurry.

Ten minutes, I was finally in front of their house. Technically, that was seven minutes ago. It was three minutes already since I've arrived but I couldn't muster my courage the knock on the door. The house was simple just like how I remembered it. The house wasn't decorated for Christmas probably the premises was actually a temple. They wouldn't mind for they were also celebrating Christmas. It was awfully noisy from the inside. Now, I was wondering if they could hear me if I tried to knock.

Testing my point, I knocked three times. I bit my lower lip when no one answered me. Then, I tried again louder this time. Still there was no luck. I tried for the third time, with saying 'Hello!' in the process hoping they could hear me. I heard some rustle after a few seconds. My heart beat faster when the front door was opened and revealed a taller guy wearing a monk suit, he was grinning from ear to ear when he saw me;

"Why, Ryuzaki-chan! What a pleasant surprise it is!"

"K-Konvanwa! Echizen-san!" I bowed politely at the father of the person I admired, "Merrii Kurisumasu!" Then I remembered what Obaa-chan had asked me to bring, "This is from Obaa-chan. This isn't much but I hope you'd like it."

"She shouldn't have bothered," He said grabbing the present from my grandmother and looked into it, "Red wine huh, she has my gratitude and tell her my Christmas greetings... to you as well."

"Thank you Echizen-san. I'll let her know."

"Nanjiroh's fine!" Nanjiroh grinned as he leaned closer, "Are you here to see seishounen?"

My cheeks felt hot despite the cold but I was able to nod at him, "Is he... here?"

"He's here alright. Wait a second," He turned around and shouted much to my surprise, "HEY! SEISHOUNEN! YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"

If my cheeks were already hot I didn't know if they could have been redder. I turned a bit from him and placed both hands to my cheeks.

Why would he shout things like that?

"Urusai Oyaji!"

His voice made my heart start to pound noisily in my ribcage. His voice was already making my heart beat faster. What more if I could see him in person... like now.

And there he was. Pushing his father aside so he could get a better look of his 'girlfriend'. My face flushed red when he was finally in front of me. He just stared. Blinked once. Twice. All I did was stood still. His father was long forgotten as he made his way inside the house.

"What is it?" He asked as he moved forward closing the door behind him. His action made me walk backwards so we wouldn't come close. My heart was already making its acrobatic stunts and I didn't know if I could take more.

"Anou..." I ventured as I took a deep breath and bowed in front of him, jerking the gift to his chest, "Merry Christmas Ryoma-kun! And Happy Birthday!" I didn't look up as my eyes were already closed. I only opened them when I felt that he grabbed the gift from my hand. I stood up and saw him eyeing the wrapper.

"Thanks," He muttered before looking at me, "Can I open it now?"

His question made me think for a while. Was I ready for him to open my gift for him while I was in front of him or I'd tell him that he should open it when he went back inside? I never had the chance to answer his question when I saw him pulling the ribbon and beginning to unwrap the gift.

"A-anou..." My incoherent words weren't able to fill up my lips when he finally opened it. He held it to his eye level and let me take a nice look as well. It was the miniature version of him, clad with its own cap, a tennis ball and red racket.

"Did you make it?" He asked as he continued examining the plush Ryoma-kun in his hand.

"It wasn't much but I hope you'd appreciate it." My cheeks felt hot despite the cold once again. I unconsciously gripped my covered hands together wishing that he would acccept my gift.

"Sankyuu."

I looked up once again and saw the rare smile on his face. My heart leaped when I saw that rare expression from his face. Ryoma-kun accepted my gift. He liked it I think. If I wasn't imagining things, I would have seen him smiling just for a bit. I ended up returning the smile of my own, larger this time then I remembered the curfew my grandmother told me.

"I need to go Ryoma-kun! Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday again!" I said as I walked backwards. He acted like he had something to say but I brushed it off. I had to leave if I wanted to reach home in time, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

I made my way back to my home with my heart kept drumming really loud inside my chest.

 **xxx**

Christmas dinner was amazing. Mom cooked great food and stunningly delicious too. Just like how I witnessed outside from the other windows earlier, mom insisted that we should open our gifts now.

Who was I to resist? I was a teenager who was still craving for parents' attention. If opening gifts would make them stay longer, I'd do just that. Yes, my parents didn't come home for long. They were overseas workers and it was really rare for them to go home. Seeing that they came home this Christmas I doubt that they would be on my birthday. They already gave me my birthday gift along with the Christmas gift.

It was fine though. They never forgot their only daughter to visit and spent time with her. That was enough for me.

I just finished doing the dishes when Obaa-chan peeked from the living room;

"Sakuno dear, can you come here for a minute?"

I wiped my hands with the hand towel that was hanging at the handle of the fridge before answering her, "hai!" I walked out from the kitchen and saw my grandmother checking on some photo albums, "What is it, Obaa-chan?"

"Oh, I just want you to help me pack these things. I need to check our front porch just to make sure the snow isn't piling up" She said placing the albums ranging from largest to smallest on the table in front of her. They had been checking some old photos from years back then and I had grown tired of some embarrassing moments that had taken of me. I let them had their moments while I was doing the dishes. Now the albums were ready in front of her. Though that wasn't the thing I had in mind at the moment so I voiced it out.

"It's almost midnight. Why don't you do that tomorrow instead?" I asked her but she just brushed me off.

"It's easier to do it tonight. Besides, your parents will leave the next thing in the morning. We don't need to delay them on their flight." She stood up and walked to the door, "Now go and take them away."

"Hai," I agreed knowing that I wouldn't be able to stop her. The weight of the albums was enough for me to carry so I didn't have to come back to get the rest. It was in one go. I went to my grandmother's room and placed the albums to one of her cabinets. Once I closed the lid, I walked out from the room and back to the living room just as I saw Obaa-chan coming from the outside. Her eyes looked for my presense for some reason and when she spotted me, she gestured me to come down.

"Dear, someone's waiting for you outside." Obaa-chan said and she was actually smirking and I frowned.

"Who is it?"

"Just see for yourself. You don't want him to wait." She said as her smirk grew larger.

I made my way to the front door when my grandmother left it. My heart started to beat once again when I recognized who it was.

Just how I saw him earlier, Echizen Ryoma appeared to our front porch, like how I was in theirs a while ago.

"R-Ryoma-kun? What are you doing here?" I stepped out and felt the cold breeze of midnight but his presence made me forget the temperature of cold winter.

"It's Christmas." He said matter of factly.

He was right. It was the twenty-fifth already but I still couldn't understand why he was here. I abashedly asked him my thoughts, "B-but, it's kind of late."

He didn't say anything instead, he took a few steps towards me taking me by surprise. In an instant, something was blocking my view. I blinked at the item in front of me and my eyes widened at the sight of it.

It was a present... and it was clumsily wrapped with a red ribbon.

"Merry Christmas...'

I looked from the gift to his amber eyes. They weren't betraying anything. And I thought that he was joking. Ryoma-kun had a present for me. My heart was pounding really loud that even my ears could hear them.

I slowly grabbed the small gift from his hand and stared at it.

"You can open it if you want."

My eyes went to his own orbs and blushed a little, "Can I really?"

"Aa," He nodded, "It's yours."

With my slow movement, I carefully unwrapped the gift. I even tried to calm myself while doing so for I'd feel jittery at the moment. I never expected that Ryoma would give me a present let alone at midnight

On Christmas day.

My eyes widened when I saw what was inside. It was a silver bracelet. The chain was attached with an infinity sign serving as its own design. I was totally speechless when I realized his gift to me.

"Found it from a jewelry store. A common thing." He explained telling me that the accessory wasn't expensive. The bracelet was indeed simple. How did he know that it would fit me? That this would suit me?

Ryoma-kun gave me a present and my heart was also speechless.

"Take care of it."

I heard Ryoma-kun said. He shifted his weight from his other foot to another. Recovering from the shock, I was able to smile at him genuinely;

"Hai! Arigatou Ryoma-kun!" I clasped the bracelet to my hands and brought them in front of my chest. Ryoma-kun tipped his hat down before he turned around.

"Ja mata na." He muttered before he walked away.

"Hai! Ja mata!" I replied. He waved not looking back. I only watched him walk away from our front porch and into the snowy pavement. When he was out of sight, I gave myself a contented sigh. Ryoma-kun surprised me today. Maybe because I surprised him first. But he never expected that I would give him a present. The look on his face gave away my suspicion.

We both surprised ourselves.

And my heart couldn't stop pounding wildly, like some drummers were drumming the base of it hoping to be heard by others... particularly him.

* * *

 **Done! First chapter is done. So each chapter may have different total word counts. It depends on each situation. And as you can guess, the title of this fic is Twelve days of Christmas. This fic has only twelve chapters and I'll be updating everyday.**

 **Yep, you heard me right. I'll update everyday. Let me hear your thoughts for the next twelve days. Reviews please! Domo!?**

 **For the image of the bracelet, you can check it on my wattpad page. It was my mom's birthday present. And I thought it suits for Ryoma's present to Sakuno.**

 **I do not own the songs featured here.**

 **See you tomorrow.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS, MINNA-SAN!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ECHIZEN RYOMA!**

 **~ MitsukiJunko ~**


	2. Eleven Pipers Piping

**Hye! Guys! I am back with the chapter two. I hope you like this too. Domo... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Eleven Pipers Piping**

 **Chapter Summary: Christmas day went on but the joy in her heart remained intact.**

* * *

 _'On the eleventh day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Eleven Pipers Piping,...'_

* * *

My Christmas was mixed with different emotions. One moment, I was crying, then later, I was smiling, and another moment, I was excited. My parents went back to America as their first stop of working this morning. After giving me tons of reminders about do's and dont's, they started getting emotional. Since being emotional myself, I was influenced by them. I hugged the both of them telling them that I'd miss and love them a lot. I didn't know when I'd see them again so I expressed all the feelings I had for them.

After final hugs and kisses, they finally took off, missing them already. Obaa-chan snaked her arm to my shoulder and kept me there. I turned to her and hugged her trying not to cry once again.

"You are such a crybaby, Sakuno." Obaa-chan said tapping my back.

"You can't blame me, Obaa-chan. Our time was really short. It wasn't enough for us."

"Oh hush! They'll surprise you again. Just wait for it." She said comforting me in the process, "We have a long day so let's get started."

That shifted my attention from being sad. She was right. The day had just started and we wouldn't miss it for the world. The smile on my face came back and grinned at my grandmother. She knew what I was thinking and she would be happy to help at whatever I was doing.

Christmas! Here I come!

xxx

"SAKUNOOOO!"

I shrieked when Tomo-chan jumped from behind. She hung on my neck like a child who wanted attention, I was holding on a metal bar beside me or we would both fall down on the ground.

"Tomo-chan! What's gotten into you?" I frowned at her behavior, "You could have hurt us!"

"Well, I didn't!" She said letting go and walked in front of me, "Today's a great day. We should start making that cake of yours!"

A smile was formed to my lips. That was right. Tomoka was going to help me bake a cake for everyone. For the tennis club at least. It was to celebrate Christmas with the team and I volunteered to make them a cake.

"Momo-chan-senpai and Eiji senpai are really excited, you know. They couldn't wait for it!" Tomoka said.

"They are so excited too early." I chuckled imagining senpai-tachi's reactions, "The cake will not be ready until tomorrow."

"I know right! That's why they will focus themselves at practice to forget your own delicacies." My best friend said as she looked around.

The school was isolated for today was still a holiday. Only students from different clubs who felt like going to school and practice could be seen. Obaa-chan's team had the same reason. On the 27th of December, the team was going to have a year-end match special at school. The winning team would receive some prizes.

I couldn't wait to cheer on them.

Tomoka spotted the tennis team running laps along the covered track and waved at them;

"GO! GO! GO! SEIGAKU TENNIS CLUB! GO! RYOMA-SAMA! TEZUKA-BUCHOU! KAIDOH-SENPAI!"

I chuckled a little when Kaidoh-senpai's face flushed red while he was being teased by the others. It wouldn't be long before the snow began to fall. It was pretty amazing that the school would cover much of the field from the snow but it wouldn't take that long and it would be hard to run anymore. Lest, they were going to warm up inside if that happened.

Then I spotted the shortest guy in the group. He was actually getting the hold of it with the others. He was just running naturally with our senpais. His orbs found mine and that made me blush immediately. That simple gesture made me blush already. It felt awkward. Unconsciously, I touched my wrist were the bracelet was attached to. It felt cold on the skin but the way it touched was in a comforting way. Like, it found its rightful location. It felt nice holding it to my hand. Seeing them running, some fangirls were also making noises. I guessed you couldn't get rid of them even on holidays like this one. I just gave him a curt nod before looking back to my best friend.

"We should get going Tomo-chan if we want to finish early." I suggested to her which she returned with a wide grin on her face.

xxx

I decided that we should make a chiffon cake for tomorrow. I started heating the oven at the right temperature. While Tomoka was coating the cake pan generously with butter and flour, I began wisking the flour, baking powder, and salt in a medium bowl. I combined oil, water, vanilla, egg yolks and sugar in a mixer. I left it for Tomoka to whisk in a medium speed until the mixture is light in color and looked slightly thickened. When I thought that it was thick enough, I turned off the mixer and scraped down the sides of the bowl using a rubber spatula. I added reserved dry ingredients. I continued what Tomoka was doing a while ago as I turned the mixer low until it became smooth and I transferred it to a large bowl afterwards. Tomoka then washed dry the mixer bowl and whisk attachment. She placed egg whites in the bowl and whisk on high speed until soft peaks formed for 30 seconds. She added 2 tablespoons of sugar and continue whisking until stiff peaks form for another minute.

She looked at me and asked if she was doing fine and I told her yes. Using a rubber spatula, she folded a quarter of the egg whites into the batter until they were evenly incorporated. I did the same to the remaining egg whites and combined them. I poured the batter into the prepared pan and baked until the surface of the cake turned golden brown and sprung back when pressed for thirty-five minutes. I tested it with a toothpick just to make sure that it came out clean. We waited until it cooled slightly for 15 minutes.

We started decorating the cake afterwards and after a lifetime, the cake was ready for tomorrow's party. We both looked at each other, wiping each other's forehead and started laughing.

We were ready for tomorrow's party indeed.

xxx

The evening went smoothly and the cold on the 26th day of December was remarkable at its finest. Music could still be heard around the vicinity. Tonight was the night we would be having a party to our team. I was still at home preparing for the last minute before going to the nearest court. Yes, we would be having the party in a court. I found a ribbon in the cupboard and grabbed it.

I thought of tying a yellow ribbon of the large box where I placed the cake. I told Tomo-chan and Obaa-chan that I would be bringing the cake to the court and telling them that I could do it by myself. When I was satisfied of putting a ribbon, I went upstairs and changed into something suitable for the winter night. I immediately went down after changing, grabbed the box with my both hands and went out of the house. Just like the other night, the snow was falling down from the blackened sky. It was already cold and could see my own breath in the air. I walked on my way to court while still hearing some Christmas songs around. I passed down a cul-de-sac area and realized that the place wasn't empty.

There were pipers aligned horizontally holding their pipes. Stopping on my tracks, I stared at the group of band and watched them. I knew that they were going to play something and I wasn't wrong about it.

They began playing with their pipes and my heart felt at ease. They were playing the tune of 'God rest ye merry gentlemen' smoothly with their musical instruments. It was a nice tune. The conductor in front of them was leading them perfectly. My lips curved as I listened to the tune. That was the only time I only noticed that there was a box at the corner, possibly for offertory. They were doing it for charity and it was a wonderful thing to do. Shifting the cake with my hand, I fumbled for the money in my pocket when a shadow caught my eyes. The shadow walked in front of me and dropped an offer in the box. What surprised me was, the person turned around and faced me to reveal amber eyes that I had come to memorize even the freckles they would create when staring seriously at something.

"Ryoma-kun!" I exclaimed when I recovered my eyes, "What are you doing here?"

He walked over to her and reached out for the box of cake. I would not give it to him telling him that it wasn't that much of a hassle if his hand wasn't purposedly wrapped mine. I wasn't expecting that especially that I realized how warm his hand despite the glove he was wearing. I blushed a little and looked away as I slowly slipped my hand out from the handle.

"You were taking so long and they sent for me." He said a bit late after that.

"I am on my way.' I whispered enough for him to hear. Knowing that he was going to carry the box of cake, I muttered my thanks to him and started walking. I wasn't expecting that Ryoma would be picking me up and knowing that made my heart take up its pace once again. My heart was pounding so fast and I could hear my own heartbeat because of the defeaning silence between us.

No one uttered a word. It was an awkward-type situation but not too awkward.

"Anou, good luck for tomorrow." I said to him when I couldn't take the silence.

"Sankyuu." He replied shortly. Well, there goes my attempt of talking to him. A one-word answer from the most talkative person I've ever met. Thinking that made me chuckle a little.

"What's so funny?" He looked at me and frowned.

I stared back at him and felt a bit embarrassed, "Nothing. I was just thinking. That's all."

He just continued looking at me. His expression was telling me that he wanted to say something but that was just for a few seconds before he nodded and looked ahead.

We continued walking in silence until we neared the court's location. Ryoma-kun for some odd reason, initiated a conversation.

"You'll come tomorrow, right?"

"I'll be at school so..."

"Right," He agreed before I could finish my sentence, "You'll come and watch the game?"

I looked at him when I realized he rephrased his question. That was how I understood his intention. Blush had found its way to my cheeks as I nodded. I replied before I could stop myself, "I'll cheer for you."

Ryoma-kun looked at me once again and I realized what I just said to him. If my face was already red, I'd think that it was crimson now.

"I-I'll cheer for everyone, of course." I immediately corrected myself. It would have been more embarassing that I wanted to hide elsewhere.

"Sou ka," He replied as he walked ahead when we spotted the court, "I'll definitely hear you tomorrow."

My eyes widened when he said that. He wanted me to cheer on him. I'd never shouted before. Well, except for one time and it made everyone pipe up after that. I guessed I boosted up their motivation that time and so as the others did.

My heart was nervous. Ryoma-kun was looking forward to tomorrow's game. Honestly speaking, I was also looking forward to it. I hoped that they could hear my voice once again. My thoughts were cut short when I heard senpai-tachis' excited voices especially for the cake. I giggled at their childish antics as I walked to the direction where Ryoma-kun entered.

Tonight was going to be a long night with full of chiffon cake and fun activities.

* * *

 **Chapter two's done! How was it? I tried getting the lyrics right into the story. Piping has two different meanings so I thought of including them here. One was the baking and the other was the instrument itself. I hope I'd do justice to this chapter. Domo.**

 **Reviews please! Let me hear you guys. I miss you... 😊😊😊**

 **See you tomorrow.**


	3. Ten Lords are Leaping

**Hullo! I am back! Enjoy chapter three guys, domo.**

 **Sorry, still haven't reviewed for the typos.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ten Lords are leaping**

 **Chapter Summary: She cheered for him and that was the best thing he did for him until...**

* * *

 _'On the tenth day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Ten Lords-a-leaping...'_

* * *

The morning breeze on the 27th day of December was especially cool. It was cold, yes but the snow was thoroughly shoved away from the ground. The pavement was glistened with the remaining parts of the melted ice. But that didn't stop the students to come to school on that special day. The campus was especially busy today because of the year end friendly match each club was planning to do. The competition was going to be a long day and it was also going to be a busy day for me as well.

I told Tomo-chan what I said to Ryoma-kun last night and she couldn't stop nagging me about it. She plotted for our cheer for that day and she even suggested that we should practice that morning which was the reason I was here earlier than the normal time I would go. I had the slightest thought if I did the right thing of telling her. I sighed as I dreaded of doing something embarrassing which I hope I wouldn't. As I looked around the campus, students from different clubs were already there. There were some remains of snow littering on the campus ground making the temperature a bit colder. One thing I was thankful for, the snow had stopped falling. I hoped that it wouldn't until later.

I reached the court and my best friend was already there as I had predicted. She was rambling something in her bag so she didn't notice me approaching and when she did, she stood up and gave me a hug.

"Oh, good! You are here!" She said before releasing me and went back to whatever she was doing earlier, "I have something here for us to wear for today."

"S-something to wear?" I gulped. Knowing Tomo-chan, it was impossible not to miss something just to make this memorable for the both of us. I was just not sure if it was a good thing or not.

Until she showed me the fabric that we were about to wear for the whole day.

"Sakuno, it's time to cheer!"

xxx

My face was totally red as I observed myself with the outfit I was wearing. It was a one piece cheerleading outfit but it exposed a lot of skin at the bottom part of my thighs. The top was sleeveless and the color was light orange. For the benefit of the school, Tomo-chan even sew a patch of Seigaku's logo on the left side of the chest area. Despite the shortness of its length, it was still a beautiful outfit to wear. Trusting Tomo-chan for designs was the right thing to do. I was just too shy to wear this thing, especially when the person who was going to see was...

Then my eyes widened and my heart started to beat fast, "Tomo-chan! It's too short! I can't wear this!"

Tomo-chan walked out from the other fitting room and was wearing the same thing, "Hush! It's fine! It's not too short. You aren't just used of wearing one. That's all!" She said as she circled around me to take a look. I had to admit that it was still decent but it wasn't the same thing I was usually wearing.

"Can't we just wear our uniform?" I asked hoping she'd agree but she just gave me a glare. I sighed in defeat and grabbed our pompoms, "I don't think I can last for long."

"Oh come on, Sakuno. You'll forget ever wearing one when we get there," She said grabbing her own pompoms and gestured me out," Now, quit complaining and let's practice. We have an hour to do so. The others are already waiting outside.

"O-others?" I frowned. Her words somehow made me nervous

"I recruited other eight members. What do you expect? You don't take me as the president of Ryoma-sama's fan club for nothing." She said as she opened the door and saw the other eight girls waiting at the other side of the yard wearing the same outfit. Just where did Tomo-chan get these costumes anyway? My jaw dropped as I realized what we were going to do.

We were really going to cheer for the team.

xxx

We did what we could because everything was impromptu. Luckily, Tomo-chan taught us the easiest moves we could do for the shortest time. It was exciting and terrfying. Since time flew by, we immediately walked our way to the court and saw the teams from different schools to compete. The other schools had cheerleading squads and already cheering for their teams. Our team was currently having a meeting with my grandmother and seemed to be in a serious mode.

It seemed that they were not trying to go on easy to their opponents even though this competition was only a friendly match.

Since the temperature was surprisingly cold, the faculty decided that there would be several winners in this match, meaning the team would be competing once. The more members they were winning their games, the more changes the teams would win the matches.

It was a fair fight for friendly matches.

Obaa-chan dismissed them and ordered them to warm up. Tezuka-buchou led them and gave strict orders not to slack. Our own group went to the vacant place to cheer and some of the girls made themselves announce their presence to the players. I bit my lower lip when I saw their eyes on us.

My face felt hot when the senpais started whistling of appreciation. Momo-chan-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai called for my attention by just shouting my name. I felt really red right now. I willed myself to look forward and I saw him, staring right back at me.

"RYOMA-SAMA! FIGHT-O!" The girls started cheering and I wasn't following them. Well, they were cheering of their own, " He's looking this way! Kyaaa! He's looking at me!"

"No!, he's looking at me silly!" The other girl said.

"Get your heads up girls! We cheer for them today, remember?" Tomo-chan said getting their attention. And when she did, I muttered 'thank you' to her. I looked back in front of the court and saw him warming up with Momo-chan-senpai. I felt a bit relieved when he was not looking here anymore.

He was making my heart pound so loud despite the outfit I was wearing.

Soon after the matches had started. Different schools vs. Different schools. Several winners. Seigaku team was ready.

"Let's do the formation guys!" Tomo-chan told us and we did what we rehearsed earlier. It was just a simple formation. Five girls in front and the other five in the back. Tomo-chan and I were at the end of each line in the front. And then we did our opening cheer.

"A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E! GO! SEIGAKU! GO! SEIGAKU!" We cheered shouting on top of our lungs. We clapped our hands for three times when we shouted 'Go' and we jumped everytime we shouted our school's name.

Kaidoh-senpai and Inui-senpai played first. Their opponents were kind of sneaky as they observed them. And they weren't wrong about it. We started cheering for the two.

We leaped on the ground when they got a point and cheered at the same time. But unfortunately, for the first match, the first game won by the rivalring school.

"THAT'S OKAY SENPAI-TACHI! WE WILL GET THE NEXT ROUND!" We shouted just how we rehearsed. Both of them were down but when we encouraged them, they fired up a little.

The next match was going to be with Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai. They went immediately to the court and did perform the Australian formation. The golden pair was hard to beat and was indeed proven. After some time, they got the point, thus winning the game. We cheered for our win this time.

It was a win-win match but it was worth it. The next one was Momo-chan-senpai. Kaidoh-senpai approached him and slapped him hard on his back, telling the forner to avenge him. Momo-chan-senpai being Momo-chan-senpai without forgetting to tease so they ended up bickering. We were thankful that Tezuka-buchou and Oishi-senpai were there to stop them.

But like the match between Kaidoh-senpai and Inui-senpai, Momo-chan-senpai lost the game. It was a close match but unfortunately, he didn't make it. We did the same encouragement to him. After the third match, the judge decided to take a twenty minute break so everyone did their personal activities. I also felt thirsty so I told Tomo-chan that I'd buy ponta.

"Buy me too, please?" Tomo-chan requested, "I'd like to go with you but I had to observe the girls. I don't want them doing something fishy behind my back." She whispered so I could only hear that and I ended up chuckling.

"I won't be long." And I was off to a vending machine to buy us two cans of ponta.

xxx

I didn't know if leaving the court alone was the right thing to do. Sure, this was our school but there were visitors at the moment and I didn't want to be the center of their attraction, especially what I was wearing today. Trying to avoid those possible stares, I quickened my pace to the machine. When I finally reached it, I fumbled for my coins from my pocket and immediately placed them to the coin slots. I dropped the last one on the ground and rolled away. That was the time I realized I was trembling. It was really silly of me but that was what I am. The coin stopped at someone's rubber shoes.

"G-gomenasai..." I whispered not looking at the person in front of me as I tried to get the coin on the ground but before I could get it, the person did it for me. I didn't have a choice but to follow the hand's movement until I could see the face. My eyes widened when I recognized the person's eyes everywhere.

"Clumsy as ever, nee Ryuzaki?"

"Ryoma-kun!" My face immediately turned red when he said that and pouted after the shock, "Mou! You don't have to rub it in me!" I whispered-shouted at him. He didn't know how glad I was to see him instead of unknown people that could have been in front of me. I was thankful that it was him standing there.

Ryoma walked towards me and placed the coin in the slot. He was close too when he did that so I held my breath, "Ponta, isn't it?"

Not trusting my voice, I nodded at him. When I heard the machine dropping some cans, that was the time I moved to my location so he could get them.

"Here." He handed me the two cans of ponta while he kept his mine. I muttered my thanks to him. He seemed to be frozen for a short while when I grabbed the cans from him. I was about to ask him what was wrong but when I saw him where he was looking at, I immediately blushed once again.

He was looking at the infinity bracelet he gave me on Christmas.

We stayed immobile for a couple of seconds before I broke the awkward silence between us, "G-good luck on your match, Ryoma-kun."

"Sankyuu." He gave me an approving nod and a tiny smile, "Let's go back."

"Hai!" We walked together on our way back to the court. We didn't say anything until we reach the court. I could almost see the stares of the other girls giving to me but I tried not to mind them as possible. Walking together with the tennis prodigy was attention grabbing enough and I didn't want to cause more trouble.

"Nice outfit by the way." He whispered before he walked away to the court. My heart drummed clumsily once again. The way he said it was sincere. There was no sign of malice in it. He appreciated my effort... our effort. I silently bowed at him before walking towards my group.

Some girls were glaring at me and I tried to ignore them. I approached Tomo-chan and handed her can of ponta.

"Nice move, Sakuno." Tomo-chan whispered into my ear. I looked up at her and blushed.

"We didn't do anything! He just went to get his own can and we walked back together. That's all!" I explained and I knew that the others heard.

"I didn't say anything." My best friend said smirking in the process. She opened her soda and took a sip.

"Mou!"I pouted and opened mine as well. The rest went on their activities until it was time for the match to resume.

Ryoma-kun stood on the side of his court while his opponent on his. He needed to win this game so that they would have a chance to win the match. He played safe at first observing his opponent's movements. His opponent scored some points. We kept cheering as the game progresses. We jumped, we moved, we made our formation and we cheered.

Until Ryoma-kun caught up and eventually winning the match in the end.

"YATTA!" All of us leaped and threw our pompoms in the air. The match was a tie. The match would be determined on the next game. Whoever won the next round would be the winner. Tezuka-buchou nodded at Fuji-senpai as the tensai stepped into the court.

My eyes looked for Ryoma-kun and found him surprisingly looking at our direction. I gave him my genuine smile and mouthed 'congratulations' at him. I was not able to see his reaction for he already tipped his hat down but he nodded confirming my greeting. My eyes shifted back to Fuji-senpai and both of them started to play the last game.

Unlike Ryoma-kun, Fuji-senpai was getting the upper hand. Sure his opponent got the first points but that was all he got. The rest was won by our tensai. This winning the game and then the match.

We, once again, jumped in the air and shouted for joy. We won the match. Well, the tennis team did. And it was a nice game.

The team shook hands with their opponent before going back to their coach. Once again we locked eyes. My face was red once again. Things like these were happening for several times now. It was even odd.

Ryoma-kun was making me nervous everytime he did that.

"Okay, guys! Pack up! The victory party will be tomorrow night at Kawamura's so rest the night and see you tomorrow." Obaa-chan announced and the rest cheered once again.

"Well, that's a wrap up!" Tomo-chan said to us as well, "See you tomorrow night then!" She said and grabbed my shoulder, "I'll call you later, okay."

I nodded and she walked away. Today had been a long day and I smiled to myself. I watched everyone leave the court. I looked up and saw that it had started to snow. Obaa-chan was inside the room so I thought of following her. Unconsciously, I grabbed my wrist with my other hand and I stopped short. I raised my hand when I realized something.

My wrist was wearing nothing.

That made my heart skip a beat. It wasn't for excitement of anything. This time it was distress and nervousness... worst, fear. My heart was still drumming really hard as I looked around me where the place was already isolated hoping to find something on the ground.

The infinity bracelet that Ryoma-kun gave me was missing.

 **Done! How was it? For this chapter's title, I thought of making the ten people would be the cheerleading squad or the tennis team including Sumire. Heheh, it's up to you guys to decide.**

 **Reviews please! Domo!**


	4. Nine Ladies Dancing

**Hye! I am back with the new chapter. I hope you like this. Domo... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Nine Ladies Dancing**

 **Chapter Summary: She felt down, awful and disappointed now that lost the only thing that currently connected them.**

* * *

 _'On the ninth day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Nine ladies dancing...'_

* * *

I didn't know how I got myself into my room that night. It was awfully quiet in my own perspective. Sighing, I slowly sat down on my bed hoping that I wouldn't feel anything as I moved. But I was wrong. My body was exhausted from moving all day, from searching all day. My limps were aching, my hands and feet were sore from the cold temperature outside. It started snowing since ages ago. My vision went to the window. The pane was already moistened with the snow flakes dropping from it. It was surely cold outside. I was supposed to feel cold but somehow, I just couldn't.

I collapsed on my bed and placed my arm to my eyes willing for the tears to go back from falling. I tried not believing it. I tried refusing the reality. Despite the victory the team had, I just couldn't bring myself to celebrate with them.

I just couldn't knowing that I lost something important today.

 **xxx**

The brightness of the morning sun blinded my sight that morning. I squinted when I felt that rays entered my window and went through my bed. It hit my eyes amd it made me cringe for the sudden light. The realization of forgetting to close the window last night only proved how stupid I was. I wanted to curl into my bed and wouldn't get up. It would have been better if I stayed in my bed all day.

"SAKUNO! WAKE UP! IT'S PAST BREAKFAST ALREADY!" Obaa-chan called from downstairs. I whimpered only loud enough for me to hear. That was right. I had to help Obaa-chan prepare some things with Kawamura-senpai before having the party tonight. I didn't want to go feeling that I would only create a mess.

I had something going on in . i bit my lower lip when I remembered it.

I couldn't face Ryoma-kun. I couldn't. I made a promise that I'd take good care of it. But it hadn't been a week and I already lost it. Thinking that, I buried myself further on my pillow. There was no way I'd face Ryoma-kun after losing the bracelet.

I was really clumsy like everyone telling me.

A knock suddenly imterrupter my thoughts, "Get up there, Sakuno. Don't make me come here twice!" Obaa-chan warned me peering from my door, "You must know that we have lots of things to do today and I really need your help.

I slowly lower my blanket and looked at my grandmother, "I understand Obaa-chan. I'll come down in a minute."

She stared at me for a couple of seconds, examining my features. I knew that she would pry about my behavior if I kept acting like this so I got up and returned to my 'normal' self. Her frowned diminished and waved her hand in the air before turning around, "Chop-chop!"

I sighed as I slowly stood up. Observing my body, I testedy limbs if I could move freely. When I thought that I could move, I changed into my casual attire and walked out from my room. Doing some things to keep me busy would probably be helpful hoping to forget my current problem today.

This was going to be a long day as well.

 **xxx**

My feet found the court once again. My dismay hadn't changed since last night. The court was still covered with snow. Worst, the snow started to piling up, it was harder to enter the playing area now. The tears that I tried willing to keep were threatening to fall once again.

I was still bad of losing the bracelet.

Shuttingy eyes tight, I lifted my coat to my neck to cover my skin from the cold. I bit my lip as I looked around. No one was near the vicinity. My heart was pounding loud once again. The scene had happened last night was happening at the moment. My feet started moving and my eyes looked around hoping to find something on the ground.

I crouched on the certain spot where I thought I dropped it. Good thing I was wearing gloves unlike last night, my hands were sore searching under the snow. I really wanted to find it.

"What are you doing?"

I stopped dead from searching when I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me. Standing amd turning around, I came face to face with the three girls who cheered with me yesterday.

"I-I dropped my coins so I grabbed them." I lied clenching my gloves hoping they believed me. But I doubted that they did. They wore skeptical expressions as they looked at me.

"Really?" The girl in the middle raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. I got them," I confirmed, slipping the coins I 'found' on the snowy ground, "What are you guys doing here?" I asked diverting the attention from I was really doing.

"Ryuzaki-sensei is looking for you. She's in the faculty room." The girl in the middle said.

"Oh," I replied shifting to my other feet, "Thank you for informing me. I'll see her now." I walked past them but not forgetting to bow at them first.

"Where is your bracelet?"

My feet halted from moving away and found myself looking back at them, "My... bracelet?" How did they know about my bracelet? It wasn't that they wouldn't notice but why would they bring that up.

"Yeah, I don't see it," The girl on the left said before facing the girl in the middle, "I knew she was wearing it yesterday."

"Why are you asking her, girls?" The girl on the right commented, "It's not like you cannot afford such bracelet."

"Oh, shut up, will you?" The girl in the middle scolded and turned to face me, "That bracelet is sure is beautiful. It is a wonder you are not wearing it today."

"So? She decided not to wear it today," the girl to the right said before looking at me, "But she's right. You should wear it. It suits you." They started to giggle as they started to walk away.

"See you later, Ryuzaki-chan!"

I was not able to reply to them as they continued chuckling. Somehow, their gist of laughter made me a bit suspicious of them.

Gripping my hands tight, I tried forgetting my problems for a while and decided to see my grandmother in the office.

 **xxx**

"You are really slow! Tomo-chan scolded as I approached her in front of Kawamura's. The restaurant was specially opened only for the tennis team that night. That was why Tomo-chan and I were here a bit early to help Kawamura-senpai and his father for the party tonight.

"Gomen! I grabbed this from the stock room when we got separated earlier from the faculty." I showed her the banner that I was holding in front of me, "I almost forgot this so I went back to get it."

"Well, at least it's worth the wait!" Tomo-chan pointed the door before looking at me, "Come on, let get started."

I placed a smile on my lips as I nodded at her. We both entered the restaurant and was immediately spotted by Kawamura-senpai's father.

"Hello girls! I am glad to see you here." The chef said giving us a serene smile.

Tomo-chan walked towards him and saluted, "Reporting for duty, sir!"

Kawamura-senpai's father laughed at Tomo-chan's antics making the latter grin, "Thank you for the help then," He then looked at me as I approached them, "We should work on that thing first." He pointed at the banner that I was holding.

"Hai!" Both of us nodded and responded at the same time.

"Takashi! Come here for a minute!" The chef said calling for his son. The power house appeared with the apron and torque doned on him. His smiled widely when he spotted us.

"Osakada-san! Ryuzaki-chan! Thank you for being here with us!"

"It's nothing, senpai," I assured him smiling back in the process, "We are honored to help you and Kawamura-san in your own restaurant."

He immediately blushed when I said that and I couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Let's place this banner then." He said grabbing the banner from my hands.

The four of us did our task separately until Obaa-chan arrived to help us. The banner was set dramatically in front of the counter but making sure it wouldn't burn when Kawamura-san and Kawamura-senpai cooked at a later time. It only displayed a simple greeting for the team:

 **CONGRATULATIONS! SEIGAKU! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Tomo-chan and I designed each letter with assorted clothes making the banner colorful. It also made the display noticeable especially for the people who would enter the restaurant. It was a nice greeting for everyone indeed.

Not long ago, the tennis players, cheerers and assistants came one by one and the restaurant became crowded all of the sudden. The girls I encountered were already sitting at a corner together with the other girls. They were snickering for some reason and somehow, I had a bad feeling about it.

As I had predicted, the last person who came was Ryoma-kun. He made himself known as made a beeline to the team's table.

"YOUR LATE!" The people gathered in the table shouted at him at the table.

He made himself comfortable next to Momo-chan-senpai before he murmures, loud for us hear, "I helped an injured dog on my way here. Took it to a vet."

"Yeah, right," Momo-chan-senpai replied not convincing to his alibi. He wrapped his arm to his shoulder. "Like there is an injured dog in this snowy weather."

"Things happen." Ryoma-kun replied prying his arm from his shoulder.

Obaa-chan called everyone's attention by clapping her hands, "Now that everyone's here, I'd like to greet each of you a belated Merry Christmas once again and advance Happy New Year. To Seigaku team, congratulations on winning the match. This serves as to end the year with a preposterous memories and to give luck to welcome the next year. Enjoy this night, minna!"

The whole team rrejoiced as they raised their hands in the air. They started eating and made loud noises. The crowd was a total mess but no one cared, not even Kawamura-san who was busy making sushi for everyone. Ryoma-kun and Momo-chan-senpai were fighting over meat as usual. Eiji-senpai soon joined them. Fuji-senpai preferred wasabi sushi like always while Inui-senpai offered his concoctions much to his dismay because no one wanted to try it.

The trio was talking to some girls in the other table. I couldn't help but smile at the crowd. I also ended up giggling when Tomo-chan and Horio-kun tried bickering from one another. I made the whole place livelier than before.

"Sakuno, can you please get me some wine from the cupboard over there?" Obaa-chan requested as she pointed the location of the wine across from where we were sitting. I gave her a frown, "And no, it's just me and good old Kawamura here." She said tapping Kawamura-san's father's back.

He coughed but he nodded, "Not aloud for kids, right?"

"Tou-san Stop treating us like kids!" Kawamura-san commented. Blush was present to his face, "We're not kids anymore, you know."

"Yeah, but still not old enough to drink so we're not going to let you," Obaa-chan reminded and looked at me, "Please, Sakuno, get us one."

I stood up and nodded at her at the same time, "Hai, I'll be back in a minute." I walked across the room, passing by Ryoma-kun's table next to the girls' table. I could sense their eyes on me as I grabbed a glass of wine from the cupboard. Just as I grabbed one and turned around to go back.

"Hey, Ryuzaki-chan, I still can't see your bracelet," My feet halted when I heard one of the girls said that. I slowly looked around and saw them smiling at me, "Why aren't you wearing it? That bracelet was beautiful."

"I agree. Don't you want it. You can give it to me, you know." The other girl said. These two were the girls who saw me digging on the snow earlier this morning. The third girl spoke much to my surprise/ didn't give me a chance to speak;

"It would be a shame if you don't wear it. The pendant was what, infinity? That was supposed to be a good luck. Why did you remove it?"

My voice seemed to lose its sound. It could make myself speak at the moment. Just when I forgot the braceley for a while they made me remember it miserably. The girl in the spoke at dared me to stare at her whicb was the wrong move I did.

"I had this instinct that you lost it. That's too bad," She looked at me inwardly making my eyes widened. The girls were snickering. I knew that the boys heard what she said. Worst, I knew that Ryoma-kun heard her.

Gripping the bottle in my hands, I walked backwards trying to get away from there, "I-I've got something to do. Gomen Please excuse me." I turned around and made my way to Obaa-chan not risking a glance to Ryoma-kun's location.

"Gomen, Obaa-chan. I forgot somethinh at home. I'll get it right now." I said after I dropped the wine on the table and went to the front door. I didn't wait for her respond or anyone's. It was snowing once again and the cold increased. I hugged myself as I started to walk.

Christmas songs were still playing from houses and I could still hear them. The song somehow made me feel nostalgic. It was season where I could hear inspiring songs. It was funny and yet this something might give us enough time to be with someone close to you.

Soon later, I found the entrance of the court. I only realized that I was at school. My feet brought me back to the back and without knowing it, my hands began digging in the snow.

" _From God our Heavenly Father,"_ I found myself singing along from the song I could hear nearby, " _A blessed Angel came;"_ The snow was cold but somehow, I could not feel it from the digging.

 _"And unto certain Shepherds b_ _rought tidings of the same..."_ My knees were already soaked wet from kneeling and the snow had started to fall once again, " _How that in Bethlehem was born..._ _The Son of God by Name..."_

But I continued digging in this pile of white around me.

 _"O tidings of comfort and joy..._ _Comfort and joy,"_ I sang endlessly to divert myself from everything, " _O tidings-"_

A pair of hands suddenly yanked my own hands from the hole I created from digging. My eyes widened when I recognized Ryoma-kun kneeling in front of me. He was actually frowning, "What are you doing?"

I couldn't find my voice as I stared at him. He was here... with me. I just stared at his amber eyes that filled with unanswered questions. One of his gloved hands reached for my cheek and it made me jump from the contact. I realized that I was crying.

"Ryuzaki..."

I blinked my tears back and willed myself to speak, "G-gomenasai, Ryoma-kun," Biting my lower lip, I looked down as I couldn't face him, "I-I didn't mean to... I... I was so stupid e-even though I told you that I'd keep it..." My tears fell freely to my chheks not. I could feel them freezing from my skin because of the cold, "Honto ni gomenasai..."

He just remained silent as he tried to wipe my tears. Later on, he gestured me stand up which I followed. He didn't let go of my hand that was sooner held by his both hands. To my surprise, started massaging it. We were both wearing gloves but somehow, I could feel heat that was radiating from his own ones.

"It was just a stupid bracelet." He suddenly said making me look up at stare at him.

"B-but that was..."

"What we have is infinity, right?" He continued staring seriously into my still wet hazel eyes, "And it will not change by some bracelet."

"Ryoma-kun..." My face was flushed from crying and also his words made me as well. I also realized that this was the first time I stood really close to him. It wouldn't help my heart to keep its normal pace. His words which he rarely shared with me were comforting that made me nod and smile a little.

"Ikou." He gave me a tiny smile as he tugged my hand. I started to follow him as I wiped the remaining tears from my face with my other hand. I looked at his strong back before staring at the darkened sky. It was still snowing.

But his hand with mine made my feel the warmth I only experienced that day.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I hope I could finish all chapter in time. Wish me luck... XDD**

 **Sorry, still haven't reviewed this. Sorry for that.**

 **Reviews please! Motivate me to finish this... Thank you... :)**

 **Ja matta ashita!**


	5. Eight Maids are Milking

**Hye! I am back with the new chapter. I hope you like this. Domo... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Eights Maids are Milking**

 **Chapter Summary: She felt relieved but she still felt incomplete now that jer feelings were getting deep.**

* * *

 _'On the eighth day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Eight maids-a-milking,...'_

* * *

I woke up feeling a bit tired that morning. Honestly, I felt a bit fine after Ryoma-kun took me home last night. It was an uneventful night. He discovered about me losing the bracelet and he didn't care about it.

He told me that it was just a bracelet and that was nothing compared from what we had been through. I understood his reason but I still couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

It was the first gift I'd ever received from him. Not that I could include his racket that he gave me almost four years ago.

I got up from my bed and did my morning routine. Grandmother was already making breakfast for the both of us. I slowly made my way to the kitchen and sat in front of the table.

"Ohayou, Obaa-chan..." I said whispering and loud enough for her to hear. She looked up and stared at me for a while before going back to her cooking.

"Ohayou! Are you okay?" She asked me after that. She knew that I got chilled and I was not able to go back to the restaurant last night. Ryoma-kun also helped me about telling the night off from everyone and just for one in a millionth times, they seemed to believe him. I didn't know about the girls though. He just told me that he took care of everything before he himself went home.

"I am fine, Obaa-chan. I can go to school today." I said as she placed a plate of two pancakes in front of me.

"Speaking of school, club activities will be cancelled for a few days," She said as placed her own plate in front of her as she sat across from me, "It's already break so students can go back next year. But I have to go there today. The field is piled up with snow. We have the shove them away."

"But it is still snowing Obaa-chan," I said taking a bite of my pancake as I looked out the window from the kitchen, "it will only keep piling up."

"It's better to maintain it than to wait until we cannot walk in on it." She said insisting on her plan for the day.

"I can help." I offered as I continued eating. It would also a chance for me, hoping that I could find my bracelet. Well, I didn't want to give up on it. Not yet.

"You almost got cold last night. I don't think that is a good idea." Obaa-chan reminded me as she ate her own pancakes.

"I don't want to stay here and do nothing, Obaa-chan. I'll probably get cold if I don't do anything." I insisted hoping she'd allow me.

"Alright!" She finally said after sighing but that beamed me when she agreed, "But don't overexert yourself too much, okay?"

"Hai!" I said and continued eating in silence after that.

We just finished eating our breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"It must be them." Obaa-chan said standing from her chair, "You should prepare to leave if you want to go with us."

"Hai..." I replied also standing up. I wanted to ask who else were going to help us but I'd figure them out later. After twenty minutes, I walked out of my room and went downstairs to the living room where I thought Obaa-chan was waiting.

"You are late!"

I stopped short just below our dais when I stared at the person in front of me, "R-Ryoma-kun! You were going to help us?"

"Don't forget about us too." Momo-chan-sepai butted in. To his left there was Kaidoh-senpai. All three of them standing up as I approached them, "Ryuzaki-sensei asked us if we could help her clean the campus."

"The campus is big enough for us clean." Kaidoh-senpai whispered that was enough for us to hear.

"I didn't say that we have to clean the entire campus." Momo-chan-senpai.

"Yeah, right."

"Where's Obaa-chan?" I asked hoping I could stop them before they'd get into a fight.

"She went ahead." Ryoma said. That made me walk to the door and opened it.

"Let's get going then."

xxx

The trio was also in the campus already helping Obaa-chan shoving some snow in the field. We were just separated a few minutes ago but they had done so much already. The track and field were almost cleared of white around them. Well, the half of it, given the size of the area. Obaa-chan spotted us approaching and smiled right away.

"Finally! You are here." She said looking at us, "We can clean the areas separately. Momoshiro and Kaidoh, you clean the front the gates. Echizen and Sakuno, you do the courts. The trio here will continue cleaning this up. The other teachers are already cleaning the rooftops and nursery areas."

"Hai!" All of us responded and went to our designated areas. Ryoma-kun and I went to the court in silence. I was glad that I asked to do the task there. I was still hoping that I could find my bracelet here. We reached the court and noticed how to snow piled the whole area up. Obaa-chan was right. It would be less hassle to maintain them now than to wait until winter would be over. Ryoma gave me a shovel that he retrieved from the club's stock room. I muttered a small thanks to him and started to work.

It was really cold. I never realized how cold it was last night. I started shoving some ice for a short while when I sneezed all of the sudden.

"You'll get cold." Ryoma said when he heard me sneeze. It made me blush a little, "You also stayed late last night."

"I-I am fine," I said trying to sound convincing. We just started cleaning the area and I didn't want to stop now, "I'll just drink something hot later."

He didn't say anything as he only stared at me. I secretly panicked when he dropped his own shovel on the ground and walked to my direction. My eyes widened when I saw him removing his scarf from his neck as he stopped in front of me. My hands gripped tightly to the shovel that I was holdong while he was wrapping his scarf to my neck. His eyes never left mine. I blushed and at the same time, my heart was working extra at the moment.

"Ryuzaki-sensei would kill me if I let you experience the cold." He only said as he stepped back a little.

His scent from the scarf was drifting to my nose. It made me blush even more, "W-what about you?" I asked trying to distract myself.

He smirked at me before answering, "I don't get sick."

"Ryoma-kun! You aren't Superman who doesn't get sick!" I said shock was evident to my face.

"I didn't say I was Superman." He said walking back to where his showel was.

"Mou!" I only replied frustratingly. Well, I only pouted. It was nice to have a conversation like this with Ryoma-kun. I'd never been so close like this with him, "Anou... Ryoma-kun?"

He continued shoving some snow when I looked at him, "What?"

"I'd like to say thank you... about last night." I said fidgeting with my own shovel.

"Betsuni." He stood straight and looked at me before looking around us, "We should pour some salt to this white stuff. It'll make our work faster."

I followed his gaze and looked around as well, "We don't have that much salt you know."

"Che..."

I couldn't help but giggle. Ryoma-kun liked doing things fast. If anything, I knew he wanted to play in this very court if he had the chance. I also hoped for the same thing, I wanted to see him play in this very court as well.

We continued cleaning the area until Obaa-chan called us for a break. We decided to go to the cafeteria for some hot tea and bagel. A few seconds later, I saw the girls entering the cafeteria. Seeing them inside the campus today shocked me.

"Hey girls, are you helping us too?" Momo-chan-senpai asked them.

The girl looked at me like she didn't expect me to be here before looking back at senpai, "No, senpai. We are here for a different reason."

"Yeah, we're here to practice for our next cheer."

"Next cheer? For what occasion?" Horio-kun asked the girl.

The girl who seemed to be the leader of group rolled her eyes before answering, "For the team's next game, duh!"

"The game will be next year, duh!" Horio-kun retorted making the girls glare at him.

"What are you? A mime?" The girl said approaching Horio-kun.

"Mimes don't speak!"

"You are the first one!"

"You are crazy!"

"You are crazier!"

"You are the craziest!"

"You are the craziest of the craziest!"

"Horio found another partner." Kikumaru-senpai said facing us his thumb finger was pointing at his back where Horio-kun and the girl were standing.

"I don't!/He doesn't!" They both said.

"They are also in sync." Momo-chan-senpai agreed.

"We're not!" They said at the same time once again. Both of them looked at each other at the same time, "Stop copying me!" And leaned at the same time.

The rest started to laugh and I couldn't help but giggle as well. They both looked away after that. Something shining caught my eyes when the girl crossed her hands to her chest. My eyes widened when I recognized what it was.

It couldn't be.

"I am outta here!" She suddenly turned around and looked at the other girls, "Let's go girls. I lost my appetite."

"Good riddance!" I barely heard what Horio-kun said. My eyes were glued to the girl's wrist. I knew that it was it. They girls disappeared from the cafeteria but my eyes were still staring where they were a few seconds ago. Without another minute to pass, I stood up and followed their path.

"Ryuzaki-chan! Where are you going?" Momo-chan-senpai asked me.

I looked at him and smiled a little, "I, uh, I just want to check on something," I reasoned as everyone was looking at me with curious expressions. I continued walking on my way outside, "I-I'll be right back." My feet started to move and left the cafeteria.

I walked-ran as soon as I stepped into the larger area of the campus. I looked around hoping to find the girls around the vicinity. They hadn't left the campus and I was sure of it. The girls would still be practicing.

Not too long before I heard the girls laughing from the backyard of the school. I saw them laughing as they circled around. I knew that I wouldn't be facing these girls alone but one of them had something that I believed that belonged to me. I just didn't know how to get it back. My thoughts were still jumbled when I heard them talking this time.

"Would you believe that?" I peeked from the place where I was and saw the second girl speaking, "She never had the slightest idea what we were talking about."

"After all the hints we gave her yesterday while she was stupidly digging in the dirt," My eyes widened when I heard those words. There was no mistake about it, "That was utterly funny."

I couldn't take it anymore and made myself visible from where I was hiding, "Y-you have it all along." My words got their attention and turned to my direction. They were shocked at first but recovered fast. I saw the girl hid her wrist and I pinpointed that out, "That bracelet you are wearing. It is mine, isn't it?"

The girl wearing my bracelet seemed to be surprised of my suspiscious words and glared at me afterwards, "What makes you think that this is yours?"

"I-I just heard you. The hints. The digging. You knew I was looking for my bracelet yesterday."

The girl walked in front of me and lifted her wrist with the bracelet, "Do you think that I was actually talking about this bracelet? You have no idea what we were talking about my dear."

"But I just heard you," I insisted as I stared at the bracelet from her wrist, "I knew that was mine. Please, give it back. It's important to me."

"Are you accusing me?" She glared at me once again. If glares could kill, I would have died right now. It sounded cliche but it was what I was feeling right now. The girl was ready to cause trouble but I was not.

"N-no, I am not-"

"You should have taken care of your precious bracelet if it was that important to you." She said mockingly, holding the bracelet to her other hand. The other girls started to snicker behind her.

I looked down as I clenched my fists to my sides. Why wouldn't they just give me my bracelet? Why would they want to keep it? Was it because Ryoma-kun gave it to me? That wasn't right. They loved making fun of me and I hated being like this. Stupidly as it sounded, I was in a verge of crying but I wouldn't let them see it. Not that I was in front of them.

"I'd give it to her if I were you?"

We all looked behind me and saw Ryoma-kun standing not far from me. His hands were inserted in his pocket and was actually staring at us.

"Ryoma-sama!" The girl walked past me, bumping me on my shoulder, causing me to almost tumble and went closer to him, "She accused me of being a thief. How dare she?"

"I didn't-"

"But you just told me that this bracelet is yours and you wanted it back!" She said mocking me in the process, "Isn't that accusing me? This is mine to begin with."

"That's not yours." Ryoma-kun calmly said. Eyeing the bracelet to her wrist.

"What? This is mine! Why are you accusing me too?" The girl stumped her foot this time.

"I am not. It's just that's really Ryuzaki's." He insisted. I only stared at them with a curious look. Ryoma-kun was certain of his own words. It made the girl feel frusrated.

"Where's your proof that this is hers?"

To my surprise, Ryoma-kun smirked and pointed at the bracelet, "Look underneath the infinity sign."

The girl did what he said. She gasped when she noticed something. Her eyes became fierced as she trembled. I didn't know what she saw underneath the sign. I'd never looked there yet but it made her speechless.

"Clearly, that wasn't your initials." He said matter-of-factly.

She did the unexpected thing after that. She tore the bracelet away from her wrist and threw it on the ground, "You can keep the stupid bracelet for all I care!" With that she turned around and left without saying another word. The girls soon followed her.

The two of us were the only ones left. Ryoma-kun picked the bracelet on the ground and walked towards me, "It's broken but I think it can still be fixed." He grabbed my hand facepalmed and placed the bracelet on top of it. A tear fell from my eye when I stared what was really underneath the sign.

R.S

"T-this is my initials, isn't it?" I was looking at the engraved letters from the sign so I didn't see his reaction. When I looked up at him, I gave him my genuine smile, "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun. I'll take care of it this time. For sure..." I wrapped the bracelet in my small hand and moved it closer to my chest, "I promise."

He blinked his eyes twice as if he'd forgotten what he was about to say. A smile was formed on his own lips and nodded at the same time. "You'd better be."

* * *

 **Done! How was it? I hope you like this chapter. Domo... :)**

 **I only edited chapter two and this chapter today. I felt embarrassed when I saw lots of mistakes from chapter two. Sorry about that. I have been sick for a couple of days so I can't concentrate much. My headache is also killing me. Please endure with me... Thank you**

 **Reviews please! Help me... Domo**

 **See you tomorrow... :)**


	6. Seven Swans are Swimming

**Hye! No further ado, please enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Seven Swans are Swimming**

 **Chapter Summary: She was bracing herself for the upcoming new year and also for an impending news everyone had to receive.**

* * *

 _'On the seventh day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Seven swans-a-swimming,..'_

* * *

"You can get it back tomorrow afternoon," The jeweler said examining the broken hook of my bracelet before he looked at me, "Lucky for you, I am open tomorrow."

Tomo-chan and I beamed when he confirmed it. He was going to do it for us knowing that I begged him to fix it. The shop didn't usually open on New Year's Eve but it was going to be for my sake.

"Thank you very much, Oji-san!" I bowed to him for several times knowing how thankful I really was, "I really owe you one."

"She's right Oji-san!" Tomo-chan copied my action and thanked him, "Thank you very much!"

"Hush girls! It's only a small favor. No need to work out that much." The jeweler laughed cheerily at us and that made us smile, "Run along now. It's still early. Go do your thing. This will be good as new tomorrow." He winked at us gesturing the bracelet in the process.

Both of us giggled before we walked on our way to the door, "Thank you again." I said before walking out the door. The bell dinged as we got out.

"Have fun!" We could still hear the jeweler remind us. Tomo-chan and I looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Well, what now?" I asked my best friend.

She shrugged as she looked around, "We should do what he said? We have plenty of time before preparing for new year."

"But the New Year's Eve will be tomorrow." I told her as I looked around as well. The area was still covered with snow but it stopped snowing. It would lessen the job that we would do in the future if it would not snow again. But I highly doubted that.

"That's why the more the time we have the better," Tomo-chan said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away, "Come on!"

"W-where are we going?"

She grinned at me before answering, "Ice skating!"

xxx

"T-T-Tomo-chan! I-I-don't think this is such a good idea." I said grabbing my best friend's arm for my dear life. I didn't know why I agreed to go ice skating with my best friend this morning. Yeah, I was no ice skater. That was why people called me clumsy. I barely managed playing tennis but I was still hanging on, like what was I doing right now.

"Oh come on, don't be a scaredy cat!" My best friend said pulling me away from my grip into her arm, "We've been doing this every year but you are still not good at it."

"T-this is not my skill, Tomo-chan!" I said trying to grab her again but she only held my hands to hers.

"Let's do this again just like the old times," She said pulling me to the center of the rink, "Come on, glide your skates."

I did what she told me. It was slippery as I tried gliding to the ice. As I looked around, I noticed that there were only few people skating around. The place was usually famous for freezing. The lake here froze quickly as soon as the temperature dropped to 10 degrees celcuis. It was just not safe to jump all the time or the ice might collapse from above where you were standing.

This wasn't good for ice skaters who had special talents. Somehow, this was good for amateurs like me. But I still didn't want to do it. I looked below and observed the frozen ice below me. If the ice wasn't thick, I would've seen the water from the surface. The thought made me a bit pale.

"Tomo-chan, what if this ice collapse? I don't think we can endure-"

"Oh hush hush! Sakuno!" She interrupted still pulling me, "We will be fine. Trust me."

"Should I?" I looked at her inwardly.

"Haha! Very funny!" She replied sarcastically.

I just shook my head to her and soon she began guiding me on how to skate. It was like the old times. She was the one to teach me every year. It was like our yearly routine. She would teach but I wouldn't learn. I was wondering why my best friend had not given up on me. I was too scared to learn to be honest.

"Try to skate on your own." She suddenly said after a few minutes of practicing. Before I could protest, she slowly let go of my hands. I jerked forward flailing my hands in the midair.

"Tomoka-chan~" I called out to her. Tomo-chan just stared at me as she skated her way around me,

"Are you just going to stay still like that?" She said still observing me, "Skate Sakuno."

"But I can't!" I closed my eyes shut as I felt myself balancing. My legs were stiff not daring to move at all. My hands were getting cold from the temperature the ground was giving. I could see the end of my plaits swaying back and forth as I opened my eyes and stared at them, "I told you I am not good at this!"

"Try to glide, Sakuno," She said gliding backwards. Her hands were at her back. Her ponytails were following the direction of the wind my best friend was making. They almost covered my vision of her face because of them, "Skating is fun!"

Out of an impulse, I tried to move my foot forward, hoping to skate even just a little.

"Skating is sure fun!"

The voice was awfully familiar to me that I gasped, "W-wha-kyaa!"

"Sakuno!"

I landed on my buttom as fast as I heard the voices. It wasn't only my best friend's voice that I could recognize. Looking up, I saw several faces, "S-senpai-tachi!"

"Gomen na! Ryuzaki-chan! I didn't mean to scare you." Momo-chan-senpai smiled apologetically at me.

"You scared the soul out of her senpai," Tomo-chan scolded him. Her hands were on her waist, "Just when I was about to see her skate."

"I still can't skate." I murmured to myself. My hands and botom were getting cold so I tried getting up. The problem was it was hard on doing that. I was about to ask Tomo-chan to help me stand when I saw a gloved hand in front of me. I looked up to see amber eyes staring straight at me.

"Why are you skating then?" He asked as I placed my own hand to his and pulled me up. I thanked him as I was back on my feet once again but I was wobbly still not used of balancing on the blades.

"T-Tomo-chan-forced me!" I answered with mere shock. I was not ever aware that I began gripping his hand too hard afraid that I would fall again, "I couldn't say no to her."

"Of course you can't!" Tomo-chan replied as she looked at me, "Ryoma-sama, why don't you teach her," My eyes widened as I was able to stare at my grinning best friend. She was planning up to something, "It seems that she will learn from you like how she did at tennis."

"Tomo-chan!" I whispered-shouted at her. For some reason I forgot where I was and looked at her, "Don't drag him into this please!"

"No worries! I am pretty sure he wants to teach you,", She said grinning wider if possible, "...am I right, Ryoma-sama?"

I never had the chance to protest when my hand was being pulled towards him. The movement made us stun for a moment. And crashed into his chest because of his sudden action. His hand was still holding my hand but his other hand was wrapped on my waist. It was cold but I could feel the warmth his hands were giving to me. My heart was beating fast when I realized how close our faces to each other. I knew I was already blushing and I desperately hoped that he wasn't hearing the drumming of my heart from my chest.

"Look! Ochibi's already making his moves!" Kikumaru-senpai suddenly said.

"Ah young love, young love."

I tried giving distance between us and he was doing the same thing but not encouraging enough to let go of me completely, "Urusai." He mumbled before he pulled my hand once again but this time, he moved along with it, "Ikou."

"E?"

"They want privacy!" Momo-chan-senpai teased.

"No, senpai! They want to have an exclusive lesson!" Tomo-chan said on purpose.

"M-mou! Stop it you guys!" I was able to complain but I only received laughs from them. I couldn't believe that senpai-tachi except Tezuka-buchou, Kaidoh-senpai and Inui-senpai were here just to skate. The place became crowded now that the team was here.

Almost all of them were here.

I was still in my own thoughts when Ryoma-kun tugged my hand. That was the time I looked up and stared at him. We were far from the team as I realized. He never let go of my hand until I understood why. My eyes widened as I looked at him.

"R-Ryoma-kun, I don't think..."

"It'll be fine,"" He insisted as he grabbed my other hand, "Come on."

I bit my lower lip hoping that I would not act stupid in front of him. He pulled my hands towards him while he glided backwards. He was doing it slowly so I could follow. I was a bit nervous because of two things: I might fall down once again and because he was the one teaching me.

"Yarujan." He suddenly said. From looking at my own feet, I shifted my attention to him.

"I could barely stand."

"It's normal. It's just like tennis. Bend your knees a little." Ryoma-kun coached.

I did what he told me. I was biting my lip the whole time while my hands were gripping his as I tried to move, "Sugoi, Ryoma-kun. You are good at everything." I whispered to him matter of factly.

"It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing!" I disagreed as I stared at his eyes, "You are really great!"

"It's not that hard." He answered shortly.

"Easy for you to say." I whispered but he heard me. He tugged my hands to get my attention.

"You can do it," His hands suddenly left mine and I felt panicky all over, "Relax. Control your balance."

"R-Ryoma-kun..." I looked at him pleadingly. My feet were glued to the ground. He was just looking at me, examining my whole being.

"At least you are standing." He commented. I gasped when he said that. He was right. My feet were cooperating with me somehow. I remained still on the frozen ground. I wasn't moving but I was still standing.

Not falling at all. That brought a smile to my face. I looked at him and saw him staring straight at me. Blush appeared suddenly to my face when I realized that he did. He surprised me sometimes and those times were really unexpected. I was never been ready when that happened.

All of the sudden, I lost balance. I fell forward and braced myself for the cold impact. But I met a firm contact instead. A flesh even. I looked up and saw Ryoma-kun holding me from my waist and hand. My heart skipped a beat when I realized how close I was to him. His eyes were also widened due to shock. We couldn't move away from each other. It felt like there was a force that brought us together.

"The couple is having a romantic moment!" I heard Kikumaru-senpai shouting. The area was not that big so it was impossible not to hear that. In an instant, we broke away and looked away after wards. I knew I was blushing really hard. Ryoma was probably too but not too much.

He was indeed blushing a bit.

"Ochibi is blushing!" Kikumaru confirmed it for me.

"Urusai, senpai!" He muttured but firmly said. I could see that he wanted to leave and chase the others but he couldn't.

He couldn't leave me or I'd fall.

It was like hearing his thoughts, the others approached us instead. I looked around and noticed some swans walking around the area. At this time of year, these white creatures would have been looking for a shelter to stay. I didn't even know if they could survive the cold, let alone to swim in winter season. It wasn't like they could swim in the lake now.

It was totally frozen anyway.

My thoughts had been like that when Tomo-chan tapped my shoulder, "See I told you, you could do it," She praised me and I couldn't help but blush, "A bonus moment with Ryoma-sama too.." She whispered the last sentence and I blushed even more.

"Tomo-chan!" I blurted out but I held on to her that she was close to me now.

"At least, it was a nice memory while it lasted, right?" Kikumaru-senpai said looking at each of us, "Now that Ochibi here will leave again."

Tomo-chan and I looked at him before we looked back at Ryoma-kun.

"What do you mean senpai?" My best friend asked him.

"Don't you know? Echizen will leave next year for the upcoming matches abroad" Momo-chan-senpai said making us catch by surprise.

True, Ryoma-kun would leave but we did not expect that it would be too soon. Ryoma-kun just grunted confirming the annnouncement. It was unexpected for me because I thought he would not leave until later.

Ryoma-kun really wanted to surprise us and guess what? It was working.

* * *

 **Done! I am sorry! I just don't know how to end this one but I hope you like it. Domo...**

 **I edited chapter three and this one too. I hope this one is okay. Domo.**

 **Reviews please... We're half way done. Help me more... Thanks... :)**

 **See you tomorrow... :)**


	7. Six Geese are Laying

**Hye! I am back once again! I hope you like this one too. Domo... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Six Geese are Laying**

 **Chapter Summary: New Year's eve arrived but she felt incomplete. She was trying to know what it was.**

* * *

 _'On the sixth day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Six geese-a-laying,...'_

* * *

I was long awake the next morning and was only staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes of my four corners of the wall of my room. Just like from the previous night, I began to toss and turn on my bed. Sleep was depriving me since that night. No wonder I felt restless and I didn't want to get out from my bed. I looked at my bedside table where my clock was and saw that it was just seven in the morning. I sighed to myself as I burried my face to my pillow.

It was indeed too early to do things.

But doing nothing would make me remember the previous events yesterday. The day had started awkward but it got better for a few moments. But then, it became awkward once again. I just couldn't understand it. The fact that the news of Ryoma-kun leaving again brought an impact to me. Sure, he'd leave from time to time and return from who knew when. He was like that, surprising everyone. Somehow, I felt different when I received the news yesterday.

Why was I feeling like that? I didn't know.

A loud knock brought me from my brooding and followed by Obaa-chan's voice, "Sakuno! Are you awake? Come and help me downstairs!"

I inwardly groaned keeping the noise from my grandmother. So much for me wanting to stay in bed for longer hours. Obaa-chan repeated her words and I couldn't help but turn my head to the door to answer her, "Hai..."

"I'll be waiting!" She said before I heard her walk away from my door. I sighed deeply before slowly sitting up from my bed. Trying to figure out what my grandmother needed my help with today, I realized why she did but my heart was getting heavier each moment.

It was New Year's Eve and it was also counting the days until Ryoma-kun would leave for his next tournaments.

xxx

Obaa-chan was busy checking some post cards that were lined up on the table. From the designs of them, I knew that they were New Year wishes and good luck cards. She was labeling them and making sure that she got everyone. She looked up when she noticed me approaching the table and smiled;

"You are up," She said and I smiled back at her, "I am almost done here. Can you deliver this to the post office today? I have some errands to do and I don't have time to do it."

"I'll do it Obaa-chan. Don't worry. I have some post cards to send as well today." I replied as she gathered all of them and gave them to me.

"That's better then," She said as she grabbed a few tens in her pocket and gave them to me as well, "And while you are at it, maybe you could buy some bread on your way back. I want to eat something hot today."

"Hai, I will." The thought of bread made me watery. Eating hot crossed buns would be the best food to eat during the cold winter.

"Run along now. You don't want to miss the mailman, do you?"

I chuckled as I walked away from the table. It was going to be a long cold day.

xxx

The trip to post office wasn't big of a hassle. The cards were all ready to be sent for a couple of minutes and I was sure the receivers would get them tomorrow morning. I felt so happy and relieved as well. I knew that the New Year would be a prosperous one.

My next stop was the bakery. My stomach was already complaining at the thought of the buns. I quickly made my way to the bakery so that I could go home and eat some. As I turned to the corner where the bakery was, my feet stopped short as I came face to face with Ryoma-kun.

Both of us were wearing the surprised look on our faces, probably none of us was expecting to see each other so early in the morning. Well, Ryoma-kun wasn't really the early riser.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun." I immediately greeted when I recovered from the shock of seeing him that morning.

"Ohayou..." He nodded at me.

I looked at the entrance of the bakery which was only in front of us. He seemed to notice my gesture and looked at well, "Obaa-chan wants hot crossed buns. I am going to buy some for her." I quickly made my way to the door and was welcomed with the nice scent of the dough around the area. The door dinged once again and saw Ryoma-kun standing next to me.

"Oyaji wants the same thing." He shrugged as he inserted his hands in his pocket before walking closer to the counter. I silently followed him and made our orders afterwards.

After a few moments, we were leaving the bakery with the bags of buns in it. It felt warm on the skin and it was a nice feeling in cold winter.

"You are coming later?"

My thoughts were cut when Ryoma-kun suddenly spoke. I looked at him questioningly.

"Matsuri." He confirmed when I didn't answer.

My eyes lit up when I heard it from him, "Oh, yeah. Tonight's Matsuri festival." It was odd from him to ask me. For all I knew, Ryoma-kun was never a fan of festivals. Or so I thought, "I'll go, what about you?"

He answered me by only shrugging but not before making it clear, "Senpai-tachi are forcing me to come."

His answer made me giggle, "Can't help you with that, I guess."

He smirked and grunted at the same time, "You can't."

Blush found its way to my face as I said my next words to him, "I'll see you tonight then."

"I'll pick you up at eight."

I looked at him, dumbfounded and was also trying to understand what he was saying, "E?"

"Just be prepared by then," He continued as he turned to his corner waving a hand at me, "Ja."

My feet glued on the ground as I stared at the retreating back of Ryoma-kun. It took a few seconds before I fully understood what he was talking about. When I did, I sure had a delayed reaction especially when I felt my own eyes dilated and I was pretty sure that my face was beet red now.

I was going to be with Ryoma-kun tonight.

xxx

"There!" Tomo-chan examined my obi the moment she fixed it for me. When it came to tying obi, Tomo-chan was the best candidate for it. My Yukata was simple and floral, let alone it was pink. While Tomo-chan was wearing green and floral one. We fixed our hair to each other. I had mine in a single bun in the middle while my best friend had two on each side of her head. Obaa-chan told us to wear one on this special night.

We're going to welcome the New Year wearing the best attire we could.

From my right hand, I pulled my sleeve a little so that I could see the bracelet on my wrist. We got it back this afternoon just like the jeweler had promised. The bracelet was like good as new and I really thankful for the jeweler who fixed it. My eyes found hers from mirror and saw her smiling at me. I smiled at her from her reflection on the mirror, "Arigatou, Tomo-chan," I said turning to my side so I could see my back where the obi was, extending both arms to my sides for emphasis, "You are the best."

"That's easy." She brushed a finger to her nose as she grinned at me and then she started to squeal, "I just can't believe Ryoma-sama asked you out!"

My blush appeared once again, "It wasn't like that! He only invited me to come with him."

"That's the same silly! He wants to spend the night with you and that is romantic enough."

I was about to defend my beliefs to her when a knock on the door interrupted us. Obaa-chan appeared from the other side of the door, smiling at us, "You look beautiful girls."

Both my best friend and I blushed at the comment but we murmured thanks to her. Obaa-chan laughed at our reactions.

"No need to be shy. It's true anyway. And Sakuno, I have something for you, " I stared at my grandmother when she said that. I only noticed the thin rectangular box that she was holding and placing it on the dresser beside eyes. Tomo-chan and I held our breaths when she opened the lid and revealed what was inside.

It was a hair ornament. The design was a cherry petal and it reflected a light that was coming from the flourescent bulb above us. The color wasn't pink, it had also darker shades of carnation and peach.

"Your mom reminded me to give this to you when you turned into a fine young woman," Obaa-chan said lifting the ornament from the box, "And I think this is the right time to give this to you." She approached me and placed the ornament to the side of my hair. I looked into the mirror and saw how I changed even just a little.

"You look pretty, dear. You're mom will be happy to see you right now," Obaa-chan cupping my cheek to caress it and smiled afterwards, "and your dad as well."

I found myself smiling and looked at my grandmother fondly, "Thank you, Obaa-chan."

"Well, you should go now, you don't want to be late in your date, do you?" Obaa-chan winked at me making me blush and Tomo-chan chuckle.

"Mou! It isn't a date!" Both of them laughed at the same time and that was when the doorbell rang.

"Ah, it must be Echizen," My grandmother said as she walked towards the door, "You two get down in a minute. I'll get him for you."

When the two of us were left alone, we both hug tightly but shortly to keep oir clothes intact.

"Happy New Year, best friend." We both whispered at the same time. We giggled after we said that. We knew that we were going to have a nice New Year if we were hoping for it to happen.

And that was what we were wishing for tonight.

xxx

Ryoma-kun was standing near our fireplace and just like how I caught my breath when I saw my hair ornament, Ryoma -kun was making me feel the same thing.

His back was on us but I could see the outline of his own Yukata. He was wearing a white one with a black and white petal design. Obaa-chan was nowhere to be found. She must have doing something to finalize the dish for tonight. He looked nice from where he was standing. I wanted to stare at him silently and secretly but my best friend ruined it.

"Oh my gosh! Ryoma-sama looks good in his Yukata, isn't he Sakuno!" She asked me jumping in place before walking towards him with excitement. She began praising him as if she hadn't seen him wearing one before.

I blushed and looked down when he turned around and locked eyes with me for a few minutes. He laid his eyes on me for a couple of minutes even though I wasn't looking at him. I bit my lower as I walked down the dais.

"Konbanwa, Ryoma-kun." I greeted giving him a slight nod.

"Konbanwa." He greeted back. We kept silent for a few seconds before Tomo-chan broke it.

"So, you guys should go ahead. We will meet you at the temple later," She held her hand to stop me from speaking, "I'll go with Ryuzaki-sensei if you are worried. So go now and enjoy the night."

I gave her a knowing look of both worried and gratitude but she gave me a meaningful one, telling me not to miss this chance of being with him. My best friend had been my lifesaver ever since, just like how she was when I didn't know what to do and called her today. I couldn't thank her enough because of that.

"Ikou." Ryoma-kun cut my thoughts and walked out to the door and waited for me to follow him. I looked at Tomo-chan first and smiled at her before calling out to my grandmother;

"We'll be going Obaa-chan!"

She peeked from the kitchen and grinned at us, "Take care both of you and Ryoma, be sure to bring my granddaughter in one piece or else..." She warned making me feel awkward at my grandmother's words.

"Che..." He only replied but gestured for his head. He only realized that he wasn't wearing a hat so he brought his hand back to his side, "Ittekimasu..."

We walked on our way to the matsuri festival hoping to have a good time to welcome the New Year.

* * *

 **Done! The preparation for the New Year on New Year's eve. What do you think of it? I hope you like it. Thanks... :)**

 **One word is enough motivation for me to continue. Domo arigatou... :)**

 **See you tomorrow... :)**

 **Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu, minna-san!**

 **~ MitsukiJunko ~**


	8. Five Golden Rings

**Hye! I am back! I hope you like this. Domo... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **CatEchizen - Thank you very much. I am glad that you like this fanfic. I'll try my best to write better ones in thr future. I hope you'll like this chapter too. Domo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Five Golden Rings**

 **Chapter Summary: Wishes and Good luck charms were the last things she needed as she welcomed the New Year with him.**

* * *

 _'On the fifth day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Five golden rings,...'_

* * *

The New Year's eve was awfully cold as we walked on the white pavement. The snow had started to fall. I looked up the moment I noticed it. It was awfully cold that I even see my own breath. I rubbed my hands to keep myself from feeling too cold. I gasped when a fabric was placed around my neck. My eyes dilated and my breath was cut short when I realized how close Ryoma-kun to me.

"That's better than rubbing your hands." He calmly said.

I looked down and saw his scarf wrapped my neck. His hands were still fixing it. No wonder that he was really close to me, "W-what about you." I managed to say.

He moved away from me after he fixed it, "I can handle the cold." He continued walking away after that. Part of me was relieved that he walked away and part of me was disappointed that he did. My thoughts made me blush really hard just as another thought came for me to realize. His closeness brought warmth in my heart and I was overwhelmed to admit that I liked the feeling. This felt deja vu as well.

We walked in silence after that. Not long before we reached the temple. It wasn't Ryoma-kun's temple but I knew that Echizen-kun would ring the bell in their temple when the clock would strike midnight. We only have less than three hours to welcome the New Year.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru-senpai saw us first and gave us a bear hug. He didn't even care about the cold. Ryoma-kun cared though for he was trying to get us out from senpai's grasp.

"Hanase! Senpai!" He retorted but his effort was useless when Momo-chan-senpai joined the circle. It made me giggle awkwardly as I was trapped in the middle.

"Guys, let go of them," I could hear Oishi-senpai prying the crowd to separate, "You are squishing Ryuzaki-chan."

"Gomen gomen, Ryuzaki-chi!" Kikumaru-senpai said finally letting us go. Ryoma-kun glared at him but he didn't seem to care, "You two look good."

The blush appeared to my face once again. I looked up and saw the rest of them surrounding us. The girls were even at the corner but they didn't bother to come near. The bracelet incident was still fresh from them. Somehow, I could understand them. I returned my attention to my senpais and bowed to them;

"Akemashite Omedetou, minna-san! Please take care of me again next year!"

They were silent for a couple of seconds before I felt a hand gently patting my head. I looked up and saw Momo-chan-senpai leaning over and grinning at me;

"Ake Ome, Ryuzaki-chan!"

The others followed and greeted each other. Soon after, Obaa-chan and Tomo-chan arrived and joined the group. We spent time together by eating different traditional food. We kept doing things under the snow until it was time to welcome the new year. The bells rang and everyone greeted a happy new year. We prayed and made a wish at the temple. After that, we went to the lake and lit some fireworks.

To completely welcome the New Year.

We spent the whole night there making pranks and jokes with each other. I was just sitting on a grass and watched them. Obaa-chan had visited Echizen-san so we were left by ourselves.

I stared at the lake in front of me. The people were walking from here to there. Even my senpais were having their fun beside the lake. It was weird that I was sitting on the grass while watching them. No, I was actually crouching on the ground and the grass wasn't even, completely visible. I just really loved watching the people in front of me.

"Nani yatteru no?"

I flinched a little when someone spoke beside me. Looking up, I saw Ryoma-kun standing beside me and leaning over me. My mind was truly busy thinking of things that I hadn't noticed him approaching me, "I was just watching the people from here."

"Hn," He responded as an acknowledgement and looked at the lake as well. I only nodded not even knowing what to do. Ryoma-kun was indeed speaking with few words but when he did, he would surprise us, "Thought you'd snap your slipper or something."

His words indeed surprised me. I looked at him once again, "I-it hasn't snapped. My slippers are strong enough to carry me."

"I didn't mean that." He defended himself inserting his hands to the sleeves of his own yukata.

Ryoma-kun wasn't looking at me but I knew that he was worried. His expression made me smile a little. My heart was overwhelmed with joy that I couldn't help but grin, "...or you'd rather carry me on your back if that happens?" I asked teasingly.

From the lake, he shifted his stare to me, completely shocked at my own question. I was surprised by my own question too but I was more curious of what he was going to say. I didn't know if my heart could beat any faster than it already had when he loomed over me and smirked;

"I'd rather carry you in my arms."

My face was crimson red and there was no way to hide that from Ryoma-kun but to cover it with my hands. His answer was truly unexpected. I couldn't believe that he'd say that. It was like he was flirting with me and I couldn't imagine that.

Not with Ryoma-kun.

"Mou!" I only retorted as I didn't know what to say.

"Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki..."

"I know that!" I peeked at him and pouted a little. I was still blushing when I slightly recovered a bit from his unexpected answer. He was crouching beside me and was looking in front of us. I calmed myself silently trying to act normal even the person I really admired for three years was just a few inches away from me. I found myself fiddling with my bracelet, thinking of what to say. When I looked up to stare at him, I was shocked once again to see him staring back at me, fiddling with my bracelet. I smiled without having myself explained that it was back on my wrist. I felt at ease just by sitting with him finally.

"Akemashite Omedetou, Ryoma-kun." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Akemashite." Which he replied with the same tone.

 **xxx**

I woke up a bit late the following daw marked the first day of New Yeae and people were still busy busy doing their own things. The holiday was not over. People were still enjoying the best days of their lives. And that was what I would do today.

Getting up from the bed, I did my morning routine before going down the stairs. I saw Obaa-chan sitting on the table in living room busying herself with the cards. When she saw me, she smiled and gestured me to come closer, "You are awake, come closer my dear."

"Ohayou Obaa-chan," I smiled back at her and she greeted me as well. I walked closely and sat beside her, "Are these the post cards that everyone sent to us?"

My grandmother grinned at me and nodded, "The same receivers indeed," She looked back to the cards and grabbed some of them, "These are for you."

"Arigatou." I murmured as I checked the cards in my hands. I saw senpai-tachis greeting cards. All of them had one. Even Tezuka-buchou sent me one. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Tomo-chan and the trio also sent me theirs as well. And if Tezuka-buchou sent me one, it was also expected that Ryoma-kun would too.

And I was not mistaken.

He did send me one. Just like the captain, he wrote the simple greeting of New Year and Luck. These two were really alike and that made me giggle once again.

"You seemed to be enjoying their greetings." Obaa-chan suddenly said. I almost forgot that I was sitting next to her and I felt a bit bad about it.

"Hai," I replied not denying it to her, "I am." I unconsciously hugged the cards to my chest wishing that I would really have a great luck this year.

 **xxx**

People were starting to shove the snow out of their front yard and porch. Some of them were already using salt to hasten the melting of the snow. It would still be snowing so I'd doubt that would be effective until later. People had their own ways to get rid of it, I guessed.

It was still nice to hear some Christmas song as I walked on the slippery pavement. I sometimes hummed with the tune if I knew it well. Christmas was definitely my favorite season of the year. I was on my way to the temple to get some good luck charm and wishes for the New Year. Tomo-chan and I usually had this kind of thing every year. Getting charms and wishes to guide us through the year was like a part of our routine. The others would do it too of course. Tomo-chan was just my partner every year everytime we'd get one from the temple.

"Sakuno!"

Speaking, I looked back and saw my best friend running towards me. I waited for her and greeted her, "Ohayou Tomo-chan!"

"Ohayou!" She greeted back when she recovered from running, "I guess you are ready that I found you here already." She gestured next to me which was actually the temple.

I hadn't realized that I reached the temple already. I must have been thinking a lot that I didn't notice that I did. Actually, I had been thinking too much lately. That was a fact. I looked back at my best friend and smiled a little, "I guess I am."

"Well, let's go." Tomo-chan grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the temple. There were few people already asking for their fortune slips. Some were wearing happy faces and some were disoriented.

I hoped that I would be one of the happy faces as well.

"Let's get those charms already." Tomo-chan dragged me further to get into the line. A few minutes later, we finally got them, "I hope I got an extreme luck for love this year."

I giggled at Tomo-chan's wish while I was secretly nervous. The paper was already in my hands but I was trembling. Sighing, I stared at the paper and opened it slowly.

My eyes widened and my world seemed to stop.

"Nee, nee what did you get?" Tomo-chan peeked from my shoulder and gasped, "Bad luck! That can't be true!"

I couldn't register what my best friend was saying. My fortune was bad enough but my eyes were glued to the love part.

 _Miss him this time, you'll miss him forever._

"At least it wasn't an extreme bad luck. You still have a chance." I heard her saying. Was it really true? Was my fortune telling me about him? I'd miss him forever if I didn't? I'd miss my chance with him if I didn't do something?

I gripped my charm tightly into my hands and bit my lower lip hard. The people around me were rejoicing. I thought that I was hearing senpai-tachi teasing with their own fortunes. But I ignored them. I ignored my best friend telling me how luck she had got this year.

I ignored everyone as I went down on my knees and placed my hands to my forehead where my fortune was. Normally, the words shouldn't believe that totally but I couldn't help it. They might not be true but these words would serve as my guidelines. One wrong move from me, everything would be over.

I didn't need these luck and wishes if I would welcome the New Year with my family.

I didn't need these luck and wishes if I would welcome the New Year with my friends.

And especially I didn't need these luck and wishes if I would welcome the New Year with him.

Gripping the crumpled paper in my hands, I ignored everyone's worried voices. I wanted to be alone for a while finding a way on how to overcome my own fortune of the year.

* * *

 **Done! How was it? Sakuno was having doubts of her own fortune. Tell me you thoughts please domo... :)**

 **Just four more chapters... One word from you, a full motivation I get.**

 **See you tomorrow... :)**

 **Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu, minna-san!**

 **~ MitsukiJunko ~**


	9. Four Calling Birds

**Hullo guys! I am back! I hope you like it. Domo... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Four Calling Birds**

 **Chapter Summary: She tried to do something to keep things normal but everytime he came near, she...**

* * *

 _'On the fourth day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Four calling birds,...'_

* * *

I woke up heavily the next morning. For some reason, I could hear some birds chirping just outside my window. I looked up just to see two birds standing outside from it. It was still cold outside but I was wondering how these birds could handle such cold.

I could never handle it.

Thinking that made me grab my warm blanket and wrapped it around me. I didn't want to leave from my bed. I didn't want to think of anything. And I didn't want to think of him. I grabbed hold of the blanket even more as I failed of doing that.

What was happening to me?

After a few more minutes of cuddling with my own blanket which was a silly thing to do, I finally got up, did my daily routine and went downstairs.

"Ohayou Obaa-chan." I called out when I saw her in the kitchen making our breakfast. She turned to me and smiled;

"Ohayou Sakuno. Come and sit down. This will be ready in a minute."

I nodded and sat in front of the kitchen table. Later on, bacon and peanut butter sandwich were placed in front of me. We started digging in silence. Not until Obaa-chan spoke.

"How are you now?"

I looked at her and shyly nodded, "I am fine now, Obaa-chan. Thank you." She somehow knew what happened last night and I was grateful that she didn't pry me about it. I was acting silly when I received my fortune but for some reason, I just couldn't calm myself for it. I normally received bad luck fortune slips and rare good luck ones every year. But I felt different when I received my fortune last night.

"Right, Echizen will have a party at Kawamura's before he leaves on the 5th," Obaa-chan said reminding me what I missed last night, "It'll be tomorrow night."

Yeah.

He was there when I received it. I didn't look at him for who was I kidding? People kept teasing me for him. And I admired him. But he was leaving.

What was I going to do?

Ryoma-kun normally left for tournaments but why was his leave this time felt different. Like he would never come back. It was hard to tell. I looked up and nodded at her, "I should make something then."

"The boys will gladly love that. They love your baking, you know."

For one thing that was so sure, my grandmother never ceased to amaze me. Well, I felt shy and blushed because of that. I was glad that senpais loved my baking. It was the least I could do for them.

"I better get ready then." I said as soon as I finished my breakfast. I immediately stood up and grabbed my plate and placed them in the sink.

"Are you going shopping?" Obaa-chan asked standing as well.

"Hai, there are few people at the grocery at this time. I should take this chance to shop."

"I'll take care of the dishes," She said pushing me out from the sink, "You might as well buy me some butter and dairy milk while you're at it."

I nodded and left the dishes to her. I quickly made my way upstairs and changed into thick clothes, "I'll be going Obaa-chan!"

"Don't get lost, okay!"

"Obaa-chan!"

"Right, right! Just be careful!"

"Hai!" I replied before closing the door behind me.

xxx

As expected, there were only few people inside the grocery shop. I took time choosing the ingredients I'd use for tonight. If Ryoma-kun would leave a few days from now, I'd make sure that he would taste the most delicious cake I'd ever make. I giggled to myself after I thought of that.

It was true that I was clumsy at almost everything but I could say that I was proud when I baked pastries. It was the only thing I could do. I wish I could make him remember me if he left for tournaments. Blush appeared on my face once again. I guess I was really attracted to him.

My heart drummed from my chest as I thought of his name. He was cool, amazing and the best tennis player I'd evet met. He was simply the best.

"Itte!" I shut my eyes tight when I felt something hit my head. It wasn't painful but it was cold. I looked behind me to scold the rude person but my voice disappeared when I saw who it was.

It was the object of my thoughts just a few seconds ago, smiking at me.

"'I've been calling you for four times but you didn't hear me." He said placing the can of ponta he used to hit me in his basket.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" I touched my head for an effect and blushed at the same time. His basket was full of goodies and I looked at him surprisingly, "It's odd to see you here early."

"Oyaji forced me." He murmured as he lifted his basket a little.

"I can sense that." I chuckled as I saw his expression.

"Are you done?" He asked me gesturing to my own basket.

I looked at my own basket and bit my lower lip then shook my head afterwards, "I have some things to find first."

"Like what?"

"Eh? Um..." I scanned the ingredients that I already had then remembered what I was missing, "Some flavorings and condiments. And dairy milk for Obaa-chan."

"Let's find them."

His words made me look up at him. My eyes were probably telling him my unvoiced question that he continued speaking;

"The more of us looking the faster." He walked ahead of me after that. I smiled a bit and followed him.

When we found the milk for Obaa-chan's I mustered enough courage to call him, "Anou, Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn."

"What... do you like... for a cake?" I fidgeted with my fingers which were holding the basket I was carrying. He looked at me questioningly so I found myself staring at the ingredients in my basket, "I-I would like to bake you a cake... you see."

"..."

"Before you leave..." I whispered my last three words but I knew that he heard me.

"You can bake me anything you prefer."

"Eh?" My eyes found his that were intensely staring at me.

"I do prefer grapes and strawberries as main toppings." He added before he walked on his way to the counter so he could pay for his goodies.

A smile was curved on my lips as I folllowed him. A cake with grapes and strawberries was he going to get and he would get it.

xxx

"Thank you for today, Ryoma-kun." I said as we walked on our way home. Seeing him in the grocery mall that early morning was one thing but shopping with me was totally surprising.

"It's nothing." He replied as expected. He had his own bag of groceries to carry in his hand.

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes after that. I held my coat tightly to keep myself warm. It seemed that the weather was not going to change any moment. I looked at the clock just to see that it was barely ten in the morning.

We shopped for nearly two hours and surprisingly I did half with Ryoma-kun.

"Ne, do you want to do something later?"

His words did surprise me. I looked up to see if he was joking or not but saw nothing.

"Or do you need time for your baking?"

"No! I-it's alright! I can bake until late time," I ensured him before I looked down, "it's just that... I don't know what to do."

He didn't answer me right away until I sensed his shrugging, "I can make of something when we meet."

"Hm, I guess so."

"I'll see you after lunch then, ja." With that he turned to his path and waved at me. I didn't know that we were already at the intersection. I bowed at him even though he didn't see me doing it.

Ryoma-kun and I would be spending more time by ourselves later. That thought was enough for me to blush really hard.

xxx

I double checked the layer of clothing that I was wearing today. It was cold but luckily it wasn't snowing. I decided to leave the bracelet Ryoma-kun gave me since it wouldn't be appearing from my glove anyway. After placing a beanie over my head, I quickly made my way downstairs and called out to my grandmother;

"Ittekimasu, Obaa-chan!"

"Good luck on your date!"

"W-wha-it isn't a date, Obaa-chan!" I defended as I opened the door to our front porch.

"Hai! Hai! Just do be careful!" She called out.

"I will." I replied as I pushed my way out. My eyes caught Ryoma-kun's figure just a few inches away. That really surprised me, "R-Ryoma-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I thought of meeting you here instead of elsewhere," He said sidestepping so that I could walk out, "We didn't agree on a place to meet."

"You are right," He didn't say anything indeed so I thought of waiting for him at the intersection but I guess Ryoma-kun knew better, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smirked before he walked away. So he wouldn't be telling me until we'd get there. After minutes of walking, we reached the park. I didn't know what we were doing there. I was about to ask him when I saw him ducking.

"W-what are you doing, Ryoma-kun?"

"Building a snowman." He said not looking at me.

"Eh?" I leaned over to him just to see him molding some snow in his hands.

"Come on, let's build."

I was actually surprised at his suggestion. Was he really serious? When I was not moving, he looked up and reached for my hand then pulled me down, "It'll be fun."

He continued doing what he was doing and later I was doing it too. We build two round snow balls with different sizes. I made the small one as he did the bigger one. We walked for a while until we got the right sizes. Ryoma-kun helped me place the smaller one on top of the big one. He made another small ball for its head and placed it on top. I removed my scarf and wrapped it around its neck. I searched for some pebbles on the ground and created the snowman's face. Ryoma-kun looked for sticks for its hands and a thick and long rock for its nose. We forgot the carrot for its nose since he didn't tell me what we were doing today. We stepped back so we could see our masterpiece.

"The only one missing is the hat." I said looking at the snowman. Then I looked to my side when I saw Ryoma-kun shuffling. He removed his hat and placed it on top of snowman's head. I was agaped as I watched him before returning to my side.

"Now it's perfect."

I stared at the snowman for a couple of seconds before I gave myself in fits of giggles.

"What's so funny?" He turned to me curiously.

"The snowman looks like you." I said laughing this time.

"Hey! I am not fat!" He defended but I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"I know but it's just that," I giggled as I looked at him, "I can imagine it holding a tennis racket." I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"That's not funny!" Ryoma-kun warned, "Stop laughing at me!"

I laughed even more clutching my stomach this time. Was he telling about the snowman or him? Nonetheless, he was telling me that he was the snowman. I yelped when I felt a cold hand on my cheek. Ryoma-kun was smiking at me when I noticed the snow in its hand. He just removed his hand with a snow from my cheek.

"That's what you get from laughing at me."

I was totally surprised at his behaviour. He was bouncing a snowball in his hand and that gave me an idea. I found myself smirking too as I crouched on the ground and grabbed a mouthful of snow, "Oh yeah, how about this?" I immediately stood up and was about to throw the snowball at him when he ran away. I chased him around throwing snow balls at him as he did the same.

We played in the snow after some time and I found myself collapsing on the snow. I didn't care about the cold it created me. I also felt Ryoma-kun collapse beside me. I looked at him and he did the same. I giggled and he smirked.

"Don't tell me you want to create a snow angel, do you?"

His question made me laugh as I started to move my arms and legs clumsily. After a minute, I stood up and observed my masterpiece, "How about that?"

Ryoma-kun stood and looked at it as well, "Yarujan."

We spent a couple of hours playing with snow with Ryoma-kun and some children in the park. It only made me realize that the time was fast when I checked my wrist watch. It was past sunset. I looked at Ryoma-kun and smiled at him;

"I had fun today Ryoma-kun. Thank you for today," I bowed at him, "But I need to go now."

"Aa," He inserted his hands in his pockets, "I'll take you home."

"I-Iie, no need," I said walking backwards and waving at him, "I'll see you tomorrow then." I turned around without waiting for his reply. I did enjoy this day with him. In fact, I enjoyed too much. It felt hard to forget this kind of event especially when he was leaving.

"Sakuno!"

I stopped short when I heard him call my name. My eyes widened and my heart beat faster. Slowly turning around, I saw him looking instensely at me. His eyes were soft and showing... fondness.

"I'll see you."

Not trusting my words, I slowly nodded at him before turning around once again. From walking, I started running. I never thought that from having so much fun would be so hard afterwards. This was definitely hard to let go. I covered my mouth to keep my tears from falling.

I shouldn't have let my heart give in that much today.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? Three more chapters to go. And this is over... What will happen next? You'll find that out soon.**

 **Let me hear your thoughts. Domo. One word, one happy writer.**

 **See you tomorrow.**


	10. Three French Hens

**Hye! I am back! I never thought that writing everyday is challenging hahaha. Because, I keep thinking of the days. I hope this remains good. I really hope.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis**

* * *

 **caterinechizen - chapter 8: thank you. I am glad that you love the ending of the last chapter. Well, it's two chapter away. I hope you like this. Domo... :)**

 **Chapter 9 - thank you. I am glad that you love this side of Ryoma... tee hee hee... I also hope that you like this chapter too. Domo... XDD**

 **AA-saku - (I cannot pm you so I'll reply to your review here) Thank you very much. I am glad that you love the chapter. You'll soon see how the ending goes. XDD I updated. I hope you like this too. Thank you once again. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Three French Hens**

 **Chapter Summary: She got advices from the people she'd never expected.**

* * *

 _'On the third day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Three French hens,...'_

* * *

The late morning and early lunch on the third of January came naturally between Obaa-chan and me. I woke up that morning when Obaa-chan told me that my parents were calling me. Excitement filled me when I heard their voices. It made me miss them more already.

They never had the chance to call me since New Year's Eve for they were so dreadfully busy. They apologized and made up to me that morning, using my time just to talk to them. I was really grateful to have loving parents like them despite the distance. It wasn't a hindrance for them to reach me as it was the same for me.

That was the reason we decided to have a brunch the moment we finished talking to each other. I sighed as I finished washing the dishes that early noon.

"That was a big sigh," I heard Obaa-chan said from behind me, "Are you worried about something? You had some quality time with your parents if I remember it correctly."

"It wasn't that, Obaa-chan." I whispered lowly as I wiped my hands to dry.

"Well, spit it out then." Obaa-chan insisted.

I thought to myself. What was wrong with me? I had never been bothered like this before, not when the time I thought Ryoma-kun was hard to reach. I realized that it had been him all this time. I was really bothered that Ryoma-kun was going to leave again. It only intensified when I heard him call me by my name for the first time yesterday. I believed that since Christmas, we had gotten close to each other.

We passed beyond acquaintances years ago but this year felt different. Ryoma-kun was taking his time to spent his days with me. I had never been this close to him before.

"Sakuno." Obaa-chan called out when I didn't speak for a few seconds. She reached out and grabbed my hands pulling me away from the kitchen and brought me to the living room. She gestured me to sit down which I did, "What's bothering you?" She asked looking straight at me in the eye.

I sighed deeply once again and looked down, finding our intertwined fingers interesting to watch, "Obaa-chan... how do you deal when someone you care about leaves you?"

Obaa-chan frowned at me, trying to figure out what I was trying to say, "I'll be sad of course. Why?Are you still sad that you are far from your parents."

"No! I mean, yeah. Sometimes I do and I miss them but, this feels different," I looked at my grandmother inwardly, "It feels like the person is going away... for good."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because... I feel like the person's saying goodbye," I blushed as I thought of the activities we had together during the past few days, "despite the things we did..."

"You are not talking about your parents, are you?"

I slowly shook my head.

"This has something to do with your fortune."

I was about to deny it but thought otherwise.

"This is about Echizen, is it not?"

I guessed that I couldn't deny it anymore, "I-is that weird? He usually leaves but why do I feel like he's not coming back."

Obaa-chan scooted over and placed her arm to my shoulder, "You are just confused. You are bothered of your own fortune this year. You don't really take them seriously so why start now?"

"I think he's changing. He does things I never expected him to do. He notices some thing I do which he does not before."

"Because he starts noticing you now," Obaa-chan grinned at me which made me frown in reply.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sakuno, just tell him your thoughts," She said ignoring my question, "He can be dense at some things but I am sure he is not with this one."

"I... don't get it."

"Just tell him what bothers you, okay." She said hugging my shoulder tightly. I ended up nodding at her slightly confused at her words. But I understood what she was trying me to do and I couldn't help but smile to it.

"Arigatou, Obaa-chan."

xxx

It was already five when I went to Kawamura's to help him. I already brought the cake I made last night and it was safely stored in their fridge for the meantime. Kawamura-senpai was busy doing his own things while I started aligning the chairs especially for the regulars. As usual, the restaurant was exclusively closed for the party tonight.

They closed it early so we could have all the room by ourselves. The restaurant had been a big part for the team. Win or lose, they would still celebrate afterwards and the father and son were more than willing to welcome their place for the team.

I was really thankful for them.

"It is the time of the year again, huh?" Kawamura suddenly said cutting my reverie in the process, "I can't believe Echizen is leaving again so soon."

"He's... in demand abroad." I just said out of the blue.

"It's feels empty without him around, don't you think?"

I looked at Kawamura-senpai who was cleaning the counter, "You are used of being around him, than... for him to leave the country."

"Aren't you?" Senpai asked me back. Blush appeared to my cheeks when I thought of words to say.

"I get used to. He's... grown accustomed to me now" I bit my lower lip as I looked at him, "Senpai, how do you deal when he's leaving and not seeing him with the team?'

The powerhouse player scratched his head and smiled awkwardly at me, "Well, it's a tricky question indeed. Things aren't the same without him around. I guess I just look forward of seeing him and joining our team again."

"But... what if you feel like... he's leaving for good?" I couldn't help but asked him that. He looked at me surprisingly before replying to my words.

"You are not thinking that, are you?" He asked me as he walked closer to me, "Echizen cannot leave for good. This is where he lives."

"I know that but," I fidgeted with my fingers before I continued speaking, "The other countries can also be his home too."

Senpai observed me for a few minutes before he approached me from where I was standing, "Ryuzaki-san, you just have to believe in him. He cannot forget his friends here no matter where he goes."

I sighed knowing that he was right, "I guess so."

"Are you bothered by it?"

I gave him an awkward smile, "That is what everyone is saying to me, senpai. I guess, I am so easy to read."

"Because you care a lot. And that's already given," He smiled at me, "Just put your faith in him like how you always do when he plays."

Lightened, I eagerly nodded at him. I should trust him. He was Ryoma-kun after all.

xxx

Time flew really fast and it was the evening of the party. Everyone gathered already in front of the big table. For some reason, Tomoka and I were the only girls invited for tonight's party. I was not sure if that was fair to the other girls who supported Ryoma-kun ever since. Obaa-chan said it was something he requested and I could not understand him for that.

We were celebrating for Ryoma-kun's leave. It was indeed weird. Ryoma-kun was leaving but we were celebrating it. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he had some food competition with Mono-chan-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai. I guess it was fine after all.

I'd been thinking what Obaa-chan and Kawamura-san said to me. I shouldn't worry things about Ryoma-kun leaving. But I knew there was something missing and I could not figure out what it was. I drank my soda while thinking that. I smiled when Seigaku no haha sat down beside me.

"I can believe that this night could be this tiring!" Oishi-senpai complained leaning his forehead on the table.

"You made sure that everyone was having fun, senpai." I smiled serenely at him which made him look at me and smiled back.

"I just can't get rid of the worry I feel everytime I am with them," He said looking at the group of boys in front of us, "They just want to have fun not thinking of the possible consequences later."

"How'd you do that, senpai?"

"Do what?"

"To keep them having fun and not worrying the consequences at all."

Oishi-senpai looked at me and smiled before he stared at them, "You don't take the worry away from them. You just do it."

I frowned at his words knowing that I didn't get what he was trying to say. He chuckled when he saw my questioning look.

"You just do your best to express yourself to them. That's all."

My eyes widened when I realized what he was trying to say. How could I not figure that out? I'd been trying to do that, at least I did. Especially when I was in front of him. I was not good at doing it, maybe but I hope he'd understood me even just a little.

xxx

Just as expected, everyone was awfully tired despite them being hyper through the night. I was even surprised to see that Ryoma-kun managed to stand up and went to the bathroom. Tezuka-senpai was already sleeping together with Oishi-senpai and Fuji-senpai. The rest was a sleeping mess on the ground.

I gave Tomo-chan a thumps up before she collapsed her head on the table. She too had been hyper entertaining the others. Obaa-chan and Kawamura's father were both sleeping facing their heads on a table while the son was on the counter mumbling some incomprehensive words.

I was left alone cleaning the sink deciding to finish it first before hibernating for that night as well.

"You sure are working really hard."

I flinched when I heard Ryoma-kun speak behind me. I wiped the sink to dry as I answered him, "It isn't that much. I am about to finish cleaning then I'll call it a night too."

I didn't hear him saying anything after I said that. When I was done, I peeked at him and saw him standing a few inches from me. I bit my lower lip as I felt my heart beat faster than the normal.

"What is it?"

I blinked my eyes when I realized that I was staring at him for too long. Blush immediately appeared to my face. Before I could stop myself, I shared my thoughts with him;

"You're leaving soon... again."

He seemed to be surprised at my sudden words. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked at me, "I've been always."

I nodded at him and looked away, "Until when will you be away?"

"Not sure. I can't tell." He shrugged like my question was nothing to him.

"Why do I feel... so worried about it?"

"You always are."

"I am not!" I shot back up at him, "It's just I feel like you are not coming back." I whispered my last three words to him.

"You're just feeling it."

"You're not sure of that."

"I am sure!" He said walking a step closer to me. His movement made me catch my breath, "I'll come back..."

My eyes widened when he said that. My heart was making loud noises. My face was flushed red. I could even hear our own heart beats because of our closeness.

"And there is not a single fortune slip can stop me from returning here."

I gasped when I heard that from him. How did he know? The only people knew about it were my best friend and Obaa-chan. At least the content of the slip that was. But I couldn't think properly now. The next thing I knew, his arms were around me. I could hear his own heart beat clearly this time.

It was beating calmly.

Ryoma-kun was embracing me.

"Tomorrow, meet me in the train station at 10 am," He whispered to my ear. I was really shocked at his invitation so I couldn't do anything but nod, "Do not be late."

I could sense the smirk that he was wearing on his face that time. I slowly raised my arms to return his hug as I smiled in the process.

"I will try."

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I hope you like it. Domo.**

 **Three French Hens, the other one was the mother hen... got the clue?**

 **Reviews please! Two more... Thank you very much.**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	11. Two Turtle Doves

**Hye guys! I hope you like this. Second to the last part of the fic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **caterinechizen - tee hee hee... I also want one from him... XDD Thank you very much. This is close to end. I hope you like this... :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Two Turtle Doves**

 **Chapter Summary: She refused to believe what was happening but deep in her heart, she really was.**

* * *

' _On the second day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Two turtle doves...'_

* * *

My heart just would not stop from beating so fast. It wasn't normal anymore and I was beginning to worry whether that was still healthy or not.

Ryoma-kun was being different, a good different.

But I was not sure if I was ready to accept it. I didn't want to hold on to something and rely to nothing in the end. I would trust him but for he was always true to his words.

There was a reason why I blushed everytime he was near me.

There was a reason why my heart beat so fast when he stared at me.

There was a reason why I became still whenever he touched or whispered something unexpected to me.

...because I had admired Ryoma-kun for a long time.

I stood in front of my mirror as I observed my appearance that morning. I was wearing a wool coat, thick enough to protect me from the cold. Underneath my coat, there was a fine blue dress hoping to be seen completely later. The snow was amazingly thick today, no wonder Obaa-chan ordered me to wear a coat. She wouldn't take no for an answer. I was also blushing at this moment.

The invitation of Ryoma-kun asking me out was the reason why.

He had confirm it. Today was going to be a date. No wonder I couldn't stop blushing ever since.

I looked around and spotted the wall clock silently ticking from the white cement just above the headboard of my bed.

It was almost ten in the morning.

I mentally panicked when I realized the time. I dashed out of my room and into the living room where my grandmother was resting. I smiled at her as she noticed me approaching the front door.

"I am going, Obaa-chan." My hand found the doorknob and twisted it to open.

"Alright, do be careful, okay?" She turned her head from where she was sitting and smiled at me.

"Hai! I will!" Then the door was closed.

xxx

My breath was out the moment I reached the train station. My hands were resting on my knees to bring back the air into my lungs. It was such a silly thing to run on a snowy weather and also while wearing thick clothes at the same time.

Ryoma-kun was already waiting for me and casually standing near the ticket booth. He looked at me before looking at the clock above us.

"One minute late but that's a record." He reminded me.

"I made it at least!" I replied the moment I got my voice back.

"One minute is still one minute." He insisted.

"Mou!" I pouted.

He turned around without saying anything but I saw the smirk he was wearing on his face.

Ryoma-kun really loved teasing me.

"Aren't you coming or what?"

I blinked twice when I heard his voice. He turned to his shoulder when he saw I wasn't moving. Nodding my head, I silently followed him inside the train. The cabin wasn't crowded so I was able to sit. Ryoma-kun sat beside me. I mustered the courage to look at him and asked;

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Not even a hint?" I pleaded when he shook his head no.

"You have to wait until we get there." He leaned on his seat and slouched a little.

I remained silent the whole ride until we reached our destination.

We actually didn't leave the metropolitan area. We just went to a different location of Tokyo.

Our first stop was actually the snowy part of Cherry Blossom gardens. I knew that this place was totally beautiful during spring, during the viewing of Cherry Blossom trees. But right now, it was all white. The snow somehow made the place unique.

"This is such a winter wonderland..." I whispered to myself as I looked around.

"I'll bring you here the next time Cherry Blossom grows."

His words made me surprise. I looked at him and stared into his eyes, "You mean..."

"We will go back here," His eyes found mine, "...in spring." He looked at me intensely and I couldn't help but blush.

My heart was working its part once again. Right at this moment, Ryoma-kun promised that we would come back here.

He would come back so we could visit this place again. I would see him again after this. I fould myself smiling at him;

"I would love that, Ryoma-kun."

A snow flake fell between us. And then another one. We both looked up and saw the flakes slowly falling one by one to the ground. Ryoma-kun surprised me once again when he reached out and grabbed for my hand. We were both wearing gloves but I could feel the warmth through his gloved one to mine. I looked at him and saw him tipping the brim of his hat.

He was never this expressive, let alone holding a hand.

A girl's hand.

"Ikou." He muttured as he pulled us for a walk.

We did walk for a couple of minutes and viewed the frozen Cherry trees around us. There were few people doing the same thing. Ryoma-kun didn't seem to mind them. He would if he knew them.

Maybe that was the reason why he grabbed my hand unhesitatingly.

We left the garden and went to a fancy restaurant afterwards. The snow continued to fall as I looked outside.

"What do you want to eat?"

My vision turned to him when he asked. I looked at the menu without even looking at them. I bit my lower lip and looked at him, "W-whatever you will order, I guess."

I could almost see him raising his eyebrow but thought the better of it. He nodded and looked at the menu. Minutes later, he began ordering for us.

I remained silent while we were waiting for the food to arrive. I could sense that he was staring at me but somehow, I couldn't stare back at him.

Things changed ever since I gave him a present on Christmas Eve. On his birthday. Did I change for the past three years?

Of course I did.

People would physically. It was the personality of an individual that I hope that was not going to change for worse. I was trying my best to be me and I truly hope that Ryoma-kun would see me.

A song was suddenly played from the entire dining area. My face lit up when I recognized what it was.

"12 days of Christmas." I smiled as I listened to one of my favorite Christmas songs.

Ryoma-kun nodded as he too listened to the song.

"There are meanings behind those numbers but I forgot some of them," I whispered still listening and understanding them, "I'll look for them some time."

Ryoma-kun seemed to be saying something but he was interrupted when the food arrived. My eyes widened when I saw what he ordered for us.

He ordered two chicken karaage and tonkatsu for the both of us. I also had my own share of each where I could have eaten just one of them.

"What's wrong?" I looked up when he asked that.

"Is... Isn't this... a lot?"

He blinked twice before he replied, "But I ordered more."

"E?"

He nodded grabbing his own chopsticks, "Banana split."

My eyes widened at his words, "S-seriously?"

"And chocolate chip cookies." He said casually as he took the first bite of his food.

I thought that my jaw literally dropped. My expression made him chuckle and looked at me amusingly.

"Relax, I am only kidding," He finally said biting another one, "You can give me the rest if you can't eat them all."

"You bet I will." I murmured as I pouted a little. I started digging in as well. We continued eating in silence. I was able to finish tonkatsu but not the karaage so I gave it to him shyly. Even though he said that, I felt awkward of giving my leftover to him.

Despite him having a big stomach he was.

We left the restaurant as soon as he paid for our food which he strongly insisted to do.

"Guys always pay for their food on dates." He reminded me and I couldn't help but blush really hard.

I still couldn't believe that this was actually a date.

We continued walking until we tired ourselves. He had the best unwinding place in mind. He brought me to Shinjuku Gyoen National garden. The place was relaxing. The snow had finally stopped snowing. I had the instinct that the volume of snow would decrease for the couple of days from now. And it would be a great news for everyone.

We went to the bridge and faced the lake in front of us. As I looked around, I saw nothing but snow filling the bushes and trees.

The place was awfully beautiful whatever season it'd represent. They had a unique beauty in their own way. Today was no exception.

"I am leaving tomorrow morning." He suddenly blurted out.

My eyes looked down and stared at the cold lake. I gripped my hands on the bar of the bridge, "I know..." I actually forgotten about it but he made me remember. It was a way to ruin a moment like that, "I am used of having around you. I guess it is hard to adjust after you leave."

"I won't be long," He said and looked at me smirking in the process, "You won't even miss me shortly."

"I-I hardly doubt that!" I defended myself pouting in the corner. Then, his words made me realize something.

The fortune slip.

 _Miss him this time, you'll miss him forever_.

The meaning Ryoma-kun said was totally different from the meaning I knew.

I looked at him and stared at his amber eyes. I saw something different in his eyes on me that weren't there before. At least for once.

Fondness.

My heart was beating really loud in my chest. Before I could stop myself, I shared my thoughts with him;

"I don't want you to go." I bit my lower lip as I looked down. It was selfish of me to tell him that but I was actually scared of losing him. Not that I...

"Sakuno..."

My face flushed at the sound of my name. This was the second time he called me that. I flinched when he grabbed my hand and placed something in it. My eyes went from his eyes to my palm.

There were two turtle dove figures in my palm.

I looked up at him once again and gave him an unheard question which he understood for he took one of them and showed it to me.

"Do you know the meaning of turtle doves?" He asked me.

I tried remembering the meaning of them. It was vague but not clear.

"It has something to do with sacrifices?"

"That's what the song means," He said still holding it, "I am talking about a different one."

I frowned at him this time. I never had any idea what he was talking about. Seeing my expression, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the turtle dove he was holding.

"Turtle doves are a symbol of friendship and love. Keep one, and give the other to a very special person," He looked at me before he hid the one he was holding in his pocket. He smiled a little as he continued gesturing the one that I had in my palm, "As long as each of you have your turtle dove, you will be friends forever."

I was rendered speechless when he explained that. I looked at the dove that was in my palm. Covering it with my hand, I realized what I was to him. I was special to him at least. It was something that I could hold on to once he left.

Yeah, I could hold on to it.

"No, I am not aiming for friendship."

Surprised by his words, I immediately looked up at him as if he really read my mind just now. I was probably showing my unanswered question to my face. Ryoma-kun walked closer to me and did something unexpected.

He place a hand to my cheek and kissed the other at the same time.

I was shocked. My breath hitched. My heart drummed the loudest and my eyes widened when he did that. He moved away a little and smirked a little as well.

"I am aiming for the other one."

My face was really red and I still couldn't find my voice at that time.

"I'll come back," He said looking straight into my eyes, "for sure this time."

"Ryoma-kun..."

He grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly, "When you are ready, I'll make sure to get a better aim."

My eyes widened when he said that. I looked down when I couldn't take his stare anymore. I lot did happen and I didn't mind wanting for more. I was

about to tell him when he stopped me by raising a finger in front of me.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me tomorrow," He told me making me blink twice, "before I leave."

I didn't know why he wanted to wait for tomorrow but I guess I could too. I silently nodded for understanding. We both looked in front of us and stared at the lake once again. True, I'd miss him once he left. But one thing would change.

I would never miss him forever.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I got the turtle doves meaning from the comedy movie called Home Alone 2. Anyone remembers the movie?**

 **I do not own the movie or the meaning.**

 **One more chapter and I am done.**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	12. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Hye! Guys! I am with the last chapter now. Thank you for being with me for the past twelve days of Christmas season. Few of you reviewed on my fic but they were enough for me to continue writing. I told you, just one word coming from you, my RyoSaku fanfic will still be alive. Thank you very much. *bows head***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will. I also do not own the songs, titled fic used here. Just love sharing them. Capiche?**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Partridge in a Pear Tree**

 **Chapter Summary:** **Chapter Summary: She expressed herself beyond words, beyond actions because he...**

* * *

 _'On the twelfth day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Twelve drummers drumming!_  
 _Eleven pipers piping!_  
 _Ten lords-a-leaping!_  
 _Nine ladies dancing!_  
 _Eight maids-a-milking!_  
 _Seven swans-a-swimming!_  
 _Six geese-a-laying!_  
 _Five golden rings!_  
 _Four calling birds!_  
 _Three french hens!_  
 _Two turtle doves!_  
 _And a partridge in a pear tree!...'_

 _~ 12 Days of Christmas - Various Artists ~_

* * *

I asked this question to myself; Why would time fly really fast?

The next thing you'd know it was time to go and everything would be over. Waiting was like a torture, seconds were dragging really slow. You'd really be aware of every thing you'd do if there was some thing you'd expect to come. However, time flew by if you were really with something or someone next to you.

That was how I felt. With Ryoma-kun. I was with him one moment and the time flew really fast. I wasn't with him, it was lagging me behind. I dreaded this day to come.

The fifth of January marked the day.

The day that he would leave the land of the rising sun.

And without him felt like I was going to wait for him forever. I hadn't told him my thoughts. Not yet.

I was...

"Sakuno!"

From my dresser, I turned to the door where Tomo-chan emerged from. She immediately made her way to my dresser;

"What are you still doing here? We should go now!"

I frowned at her, "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes widened as she faced me liked I didn't actually know the news, "Today's Ryoma-sama's departure, duh!"

"But it'll be until later. Not now."

To my surprise, Tomo-chan grabbed my arm and pulled me up, "It was rescheduled this morning! So get up and see him!"

I was rather surprised to hear that. Without another persuasion, I was immediately on my feet and followed my best friend.

xxx

We made our way to the airport. And saw the rest of the team. I even daw Obaa-chan with them. I felt a bit upset when she didn't bother waking me up. I didn't even know that she was long gone from home.

"Sakuno, what took you so long?" Obaa-chan frowned at me. I returned the frown and looked at her.

"I didn't know that Ryoma-kun's departure was rescheduled this morning."

"I told you this morning. Didn't you hear me?" She said and sighed as she rubbed her forehead with her hand, "I thought you'd follow because I had to see them first."

I shook my head as I looked around. I only saw the team but not him, "W-Where is he?"

Momo-chan-senpai approached me and gave me a tap on my shoulder. I didn't like the look he was giving me right now, "Where is he, senpai?" I repeated my question.

"Gomen na, Ryuzaki-san," Oishi-senpai walked closer to us and answered my question instead, "Echizen left thirty minutes ago."

I couldn't find my voice the moment I heard that from senpai. They were looking at me, wearing worried looks, asking if I was fine. I could not reply to their questions as I just stared at the departure area. He didn't wait for me.

Ryoma-kun left without saying goodbye, without telling me anyhing. He didn't wait for me. My eyes dilated when I realized something;

Was it my fortune telling me right now? Was this the real meaning of my fortune for this year?

I hadn't told him yet. I started to blink my eyes and tried reassuring them, "I-I am fine. I guess, I'll see him when he comes back." My feet started to walk backwards.

"Where are you going, Sakuno?" Tomo-chan asked me when I turned to my heels.

"I-I need to go," I said smiling at her. At them, "I have something to do. See you later." My feet started to move faster until I sprinted out of the airport.

The area was white. The place was cold and slippery. Children were playing in the snow. The view was beautiful.

But I couldn't appreciate them no matter how hard I try. Songs were playing elsewhere. Children were singing along with the Christmas rhythm. People were happy but my eyes were blurry.

My hand went to my cheek and realized that a tear had started to fall. I was not aware before. I never had the idea of how important expressing my feelings to him. I never knew that my decisions would have their own consequences when done whether right or wrong. I had been admiring him for long.

I liked him for a while.

I have been loving him all this time.

I looked up and saw snow flakes started to fall above me. The place would be colder once again. I let tears fall down my face and how they froze the moment they moved.

I wanted to tell him my feelings. I wanted to reply to his words yesterday. I wanted to answer him.

But it was too late.

He was gone.

He would be here the next time but I already missed the chance. I finally understood my fortune now. I totally missed it without realizing that I did.

My eyes widened at the song that played next. I looked down and smiled to myself trying to wipe my tears away. I wanted to at least look presentable to these children in front of me who were singing the song. Watching them, I started singing along with them.

 _'Now to the Lord sing praises,_  
 _All you within this place_  
 _Like we true loving brethren,_  
 _Each other to embrace,_  
 _For the merry time of Christmas_  
 _Is coming on a-pace...'_

I continued walking, away from the crowd, away from the children, away from the song.

'O tidings of comfort and joy...'

I didn't know how long had I been walking. I felt hungry from walking randomly. I looked around only to realize that I was in a central park of Tokyo. Looking around, I found the biggest Christmas tree with some other children under it singing another Christmas song. There was a wall clock tower near the big tree and found out that it was already 1 in the afternoon.

I walked for over two hours and my feet brought me to this park. No wonder I felt hungry and tired.

Sighing, I decided to go home and fill my stomach with food. As I turned to my heels out of the park, I heard another familiar song and it made me stop short from walking and slowly turned around where the big tree was.

 _'On the twelfth day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me...'_

I saw the children singing along with someone, rather a teenager sitting on a chair under the big tree. My eyes glued to the teenager that I didn't recognize at first.

 _'Twelve drummers drumming!_  
 _Eleven pipers piping!_  
 _Ten lords-a-leaping!_  
 _Nine ladies dancing!...'_

My eyes found the teenager's and mine widened when I finally recognized who it was.

It couldn't be.

He couldn't be here. He left ages ago. What was he doing here in the park, singing with the children under the big tree?

My feet found their way walking towards the big tree where he was. He stood up and he gestured the kids to run elsewhere. But my eyes were focusing only to him. I felt tears were beginning to threaten to fall so I willed myself not to.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked whisperingly as I finally reached where he was, "I thought that you left."

"I did." He said looking straight to my eyes, "I just returned."

I blinked twice as I felt awkward at the stare he was giving me, "W-why?"

He took a step forward making my heart beat faster, "I forgot something."

My eyes widened as I felt that my face was blushing really hard. I tried distracting myself and looked around for the 'something' that he forgot, "Let's look around for it then." I was about to turn around when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer once again. I gasped audibly when he did that, "R-Ryoma-kun. W-wha-"

He lifted my wrist where the bracelet was. The light reflected the sign as he lifted it.

"I couldn't find a partridge but I hope the pear tree is enough."

"E?" I looked at the tree under us. I only realized that the tree was a pear one, "That was what you forgot?"

Instead of answering me, he pulled me further to the shades of the tree. He placed me on the trunk of the tree while he was just standing in front of me. My wrist was still locked to his hand.

"To surprise you but you found your way here." He smirked making me blush.

"H-how'd you know I'd be here. I was not aware myself." I whispered admitting it to him in the process.

He looked at me intensely once again, "I just knew it."

We stared for a couple of minutes before I looked down and felt shy. I realized what he was trying to do for sometime.

"The twelve days of Christmas," I slowly looked up at him and shock was totally visible in my face, "You were giving me the twelve days of Christmas."

He smirked wider as he leaned closer, "Took you long enough to figure that out."

I was really feeling overwhelmed at the time. Ryoma-kun did surprise me. For a couple of times. My heart couldn't stop panicking. I didn't even know what to say. I was not even aware that Ryoma-kun was fiddling with my bracelet.

"There's anothing thing I want to tell you." He said suddenly flipping the infinity sign showing my initials. He brushed it with his fingers.

"What is it?"

He didn't answer my question. His fingers were still brushing the initials of my name from the sign. I followed his movements and stared at the sign.

R.S

Ryoma-kun wanted to tell me something but what was it? I looked down at the initials and thought hard.

Then it clicked .

With the realization, I slowly looked at him and saw him staring at me, "This... is not only my initials, is it?" I whispered and my heart beat fast even more, "These are initials."

"You nailed it." He smirked at me when I confirmed it. It wasn't just my initials, it was ours.

I was rendered speechless after that. The next thing I knew, I was throwing myself to him. I didn't care anymore. There was no way I'd miss this chance with him.

"You were confusing me before. You became extra nice to me. You protected me so many times-"

"I always do-"

"Let me finish!" I retorted gripping his shirt tight as I leaned to his chest, "You do things I did not expect you to do. You started to see me, do you not? Because I do. I have always been. I admired for long and I will admire you again."

I looked up and saw how surprised he was. My face was beet red. I knew I couldn't stop now. I'd miss a chance with him if I did.

"I..." I bit my lower lip and mustered a courage to say it but a finger stopped me from saying them.

"I know," He said smiling this time, "No need to explain it." Without warning, he replaced his finger with his own lips and brushed mine.

It sounded a bit weird but my world stopped turning. My breath hitched and my body tensed. Ryoma-kun was kissing me. He just stole my first kiss. It didn't take long before he broke the chaste kiss.

He had the smug look on his face as I looked at him, "I've been waiting long enough to do that."

I covered my mouth in an instinct. Everything was a shock for me. Things happened one after another. Ryoma-kun had a lot on his sleeves and I couldn't contain all them in.

"Ryoma-kun, s-stop surprising me." I closed my eyes tight and bit my lower lip.

"Can't," Ryoma-kun replied grabbing my hand once again, "I don't have much time."

He got my attention once again. Then I remembered that he was about to leave soon.

And this time for real.

"I know you'll come back," I looked at him fondly this time, "I'll be waiting."

He reached for my plait with his other hand and stared at me, "You must."

"Y-you are so bossy."

"I should."

"Ryoma-kun."

"I'll call you tonight."

"But you don't-"

"I have my resources."

"I should not be surprised." I pouted.

Ryoma-kun chuckled before he hugged me. I returned the hug after a few seconds. I felt at ease and contented.

We finally had an understanding.

A mutual one.

A loving one.

"I must go." Ryoma-kun whispered as he reluctantly released me.

"Ganbatte, Ryoma-kun," I said staring at his eyes, "I'll be cheering on you. Wherever you are."

"Un." He nodded before he turned around and started to walk. I sighed deeply as I watched his retreating back. I would really miss him but I knew that he would come back.

He would come back for me.

"Ne,"

"Hai..." I looked up and saw his head turn up to my location.

"Let's play snow ball again soon."

I chuckled to myself and nodded at him, "Okay."

He turned around once again and waved a hand. A smile was brought to my lips as I remembered something interesting. I would have wished for it but my own fortune beat me to it.

This was a great early birthday gift for me.

 **~ Owari ~**

* * *

 **It was done. For real. What do you think of the final chapter? I reviewed all the chapters but I know there are still typos. So sorry for that.**

 **Thank you for staying with me until the very end. One last request guys. If you are reading this, please let me know.**

 **Pm me, inform me, vote for it, anything. Your simple action motivates me to continue. Thank you in advance.**

* * *

 **I'd like to thank these following readers who spent time reviewing and commenting in this Christmas fic of mine:**

 **...trepidon...**

 **...Yukina-chan15...**

 **...cposcabee...**

 **"Thank you for leaving reviews on each chapter of my fic. XDD"**

 **...caterinechizen...**

 **...AA-saku...**

 **...Chicken Ranger...**

 **...Lu-chanxo...**

 **Thank you for staying with me. Happy Three Kings! See you on my next RyoSaku fic... XDD**

 **~ MitsukiJunko with her 12 Days of Christmas - Signing Off ~**


End file.
